Lords and Ladies
by kogalover22
Summary: Inu-No-Tashio must choose between the North and South Clan for a mate for his Son Sesshomaru, But even the lord of the West can not control every outcome. Will Sesshomaru submit to his father? Who could be the Lords new Mate? Every Lord new and old must learn to take control before you lose control -Going to change this summary as the story progresses-
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!_**

 ** _So I had another Idea for a story! But I am not sure if I want to continue it or not, so before I get to far a head let me see if you guys even like they way this is going... so read then REVIEW! You know what to doooooooooooo :)_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

"We must arrange a married soon" Inu-No-Tashio huffed as he paced the small birthing room.

"Mate, your heir was born only a few hours ago" Sora smiled as she softly growled to the sleeping pup in her arms.

"Yes but if we do not arrange a marriage to a strong pack our land will be taken from us."

"Hush mate" Sora nipped "None of the other clans have female heirs yet."

"Yes but we must be head of the rest" Inu-No-Tashio pinched his nose "I must scout out their packs, see who is the strongest."

"But-" Sora reached out as her mate flew from the open window "We haven't named the pup" Sora looked down to the small white ball in her arms "Sesshomaru" She whispered.

* * *

~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~

* * *

5 year later

"Two females have been born my lord" a young Inu announced.

"From which clans" Inu-Tashio stood.

"North and the South."

"So the Foxes of the North or the Dragons of the South… hmmm" Inu-No-Tashio thought for a moment "I must talk to both, bring the guards we shall leave soon" In a swift movement he walked from the room, he walked down three more halls way to find his mate and son playing.

"Head up, never show weakness" Sora growled.

"But mom it's a game" Sesshomaru whined.

"What did I say Sesshomaru!"

"Fine!" Sesshomaru growled as he saw his father come into view "Good Morning Father" Sesshomaru bowed.

"Good morning" Inu-No-Tashio smiled as his pup but turned to his mate "Two females have been born."

"Which clans?"

"Fox and Dragon."

"A weak fox or a powerful dragon. I wonder whom you will choose" Sora laughed.

"Fox have numbers, something we do not have" Inu-No-Tashio arched his brow.

"You cannot be seriously considering the foxes" Sora snarled.

"I will not make my decision until I see the females, I shall return on the next full moon."

"For so long?" Sesshomaru stepped up.

"Yes my pup, I shall find you a mate" Inu-No-Tashio knelt down.

"But I do not want a mate" Sesshomaru gave a look of disgust.

"Ah not now you don't, but one day you will."

"I doubt it" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Good bye Mate" Inu-No-Tashio nuzzled against Soras neck.

"Be safe" Sora licked her mates cheek.

* * *

~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Well, Well if it isn't the great lord of the West Inu-No-Tashio."

"Good evening Hinoe" Inu-No-Tashio bowed and looked to the man sitting in front of him, his dull grey hair pulled back in a low pony tail with a green strap, his long robes were like a waterfall down his body, he was smaller then Inu-No-Tashio but not by much, his green eyes were bright against his pale skin.

"No need for that" Hinoe stood from his throne "What do I own the pleasure of the great lord visiting the den of the sliver fox."

"I heard you have a female heir, I came to see her. A marriage to my son will provide a truce and strengthen our packs."

"Ah" Hinoe face fell and Inu-No-Tashio noticed as well as felt the waves of sadness.

"Did the child die?"

"No! of course not, strong as can be!"

"Then do you not approve of the possible arrangement?"

"Come I will show you" Hinoe nodded toward the birthing hall.

Inu-No-Tashio followed Hinoe down the large hall way, the smell of blood violating his nose, when he was about to ask why, Hinoe held up his hand. As they entered the new born's room Inu-No-Tashio noticed a strange scent in the room, again before he could ask Hinoe held up his hand, stopping next to a large pile of pillows.

"My mate has defied me, she rutted with a wolf and became pregnant, she covered the scent so I could not end the kit before she was born." Hinoe pointed to a small black ball of fur "when she was born I was so out raged I killed my mate, as I was turning to kill the kit, not a week after begin born she stood and attacked me, feeling my anger. I growled to show dominance and I'll be damned if she didn't growl back" Hinoe laughed "I left the kit to die in that room, and I am not sure how the even without her mother she survived nearly three days, I thought she died. When I sent my servants to clean up the mess the body was starting to rot. 'the kit was alive and vibrant, her mother was rotting in a corner."

"Did she survive eating her mother?" Inu-No-Tashio wondered.

"No, the only other wounds on her body were the ones I put there, I still don't know how she did it but my kit still lives, I ordered one of my concubines to care for her for now" Hinoe touched the small kit "She may not be my kit by blood but I will take her as my heir, now Inu-No-Tashio, do you wish to consider my daughter as a mate for your son?"

"This does put a twist in my plans but I will still consider your child" Inu-No-Tashio looked down on the sleeping Kit.

"As you wish, you may sleep in the guest wing" Hinoe turned "Her name is Kaori" and with that Hinoe left the room.

Inu-No-Tashio bent down and sniffed the kit "Lavender... Such a mystery." Inu-No-Tashio left to his guest quarters.

* * *

~~~~~~ A Few Days Later!

* * *

"Before I leave to the south I would like to test your kit" Inu-No-Tashio bowed to the Fox lord.

"Do as you wish, I will have my servant take her to the woods."

"Thank you, We shall speak again soon" Inu-No-Tashio left with his guards on his heels.

Inu-No-Tashio watched as the servant walked deeper into the woods with Kaori behind her jumping on the butterflies that flew by, as they entered the clearing the servant put a powerful barrier up, one Kaori wouldn't realize was there. She paused and looked from her to left to her right, next smelling the ground but the servant also hid the scents so that Kaori could not find her way back.

Kaori howled in the air for a response but received nothing, Inu-No-Tashio scratched against one of the trees he was perched in, and watched as her ears perked up, Inu-No-Tashio looked to his right hand man, and the man growled deep, nearly shaking the ground, Kaori's ears flattened against her head, and a whimper escaped her throat but she held her ground.

Inu-No-Tashio looked to his left nodding to the Inu, in a heartbeat the Inu jumped from the tree landing behind the kit growling deep in his chest, the kit turned to face the unknown threat, Inu-No-Tashio watched as his left hand man sent waves of power toward the kit, she was shaken but still held her ground, the Inu stalked toward Kaori his paws leaving dents in the earth, with all the power she could give the Kaori yipped and nipped at the air as a warning.

The Inu laughed and lunged at the kit, she dodged the attack and nipped at the Inu catching his ankle, a small drop of blood barely leaked out where her sharp tooth scratched the surface.

"Hahahaha" Inu-No-Tashio jumped from the tree "I love the fight this one has" Inu-No-Tashio called off his guard "I shall keep my eye on you young one" Inu-No-Tashio looked toward the south "You make take the young princess back to your den, and tell lord Hinoe to train this little one, I will be back in a few years to see her progress."

* * *

~~~~~~ TO THE SOUTH~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Good morning Inu-No-Tashio, I guess you heard about the birth of my daughter" a deep voice echoed in the dark

"I have heard the news, I was wanted to see if an truce could be made, with an arranged marriage"

"I smell the foxes on you, I am hurt Inu-No-Tashio, you would see the pitiful foxes before the Red eyes"

"I meant nothing by it, I must consider all females"

"I will ignore it, for now" the voice became closer "How have you been, old friend."

"Seen better days, Ryuuga" Inu-No-Tashio watched as Ryuuga came into view "This is an honor, greeting me in your human form" The tall skinny lord came in to view his red eyes were glowing in the dim light of the cave, his black hair covered the left side of his face covering the deep scars on his cheek and jaw, his clothes where lose on his body and were ripped in several places.

"Don't be flattered" Ryugga hissed "Come, See my daughter, it is the reason you are here."

Inu-No-Tashio nodded to his right, the deep growl rumbled the trees, the young drake fell to the ground sparking fire and whimpering, Inu-No-Tashio watched as his left jumped to the ground and attacked the drake, she sparked fire at the Inu and he attacked the drake screeched and curled up into a ball waiting for death, Inu-No-Tashio jumped down and looked toward the servant "Take Kagura back to the cave, train her, I will be back in a few years time."

"Yes, my lord" The Servant collected the shaking drake and faded into the darkness.

 **A/N::**

 **Kaori - Strong aka Kagome :P**

 **Hinoe - Fire.**

 **Kit- Baby Fox.**

 **Drake- Baby Dragon.**

 **Ryuuga- Dragon's fang**

 **Sora- Sesshomarus bitchy mother!**

 **Well Let me know if I should continue this... I'm not really sure if I want to, I have tons of ways I can go with this but I need to know if you guys are interested on knowing what happens next... sorry I didnt go into detail to much on the Dragon clan, but I will get back to them if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I guess I decided to continue this story ...for now... Ive gotten some mix reviews so I'm not sure if I want to continue this mostly that if you dont like it then why am I wasting my time :P but anway until I decide here is the next chapter, I hope you like it_**

 ** _Much love!_**

 _5 Years Later (Sesshomaru age 10 nearly 11)_

* * *

"There is no _need_ for Sesshomaru to go" Sora huffed as she watched Sesshomaru in his beast form fight against her guards in training.

"I would like our son to have a say in his mate" Inu-No-Tashio huffed as he sent more guards toward his son.

"He shouldn't need to choose, there is no choice!" Sora growled "The Dragons are far more advanced, they can take to the sky in battle while we hold the ground, Let the foxs stay hidden in their holes"

"You cannot choose just because the Dragons seem to have power, I have seen both females, when I studied them only a month of life in their body; one stood and fought, the other cowered in fear"

"I don't believe a Drake **cowered** "

"She sparked fire for a moment before accepting death"

"So I am to believe a kit, not even a kit; a fox mutt stood and attacked" Sora rolled her eyes "I do not believe you"

"Then come with us, see what I have seen and then you may choose a side"

"Have you even seen them in their human state, they could be hideous" Sora combed through her hair "especially the mixed mutt"

"They are five now, they should be transformed into their human from now, I will send word to the other lords and haven them prepare for our arrival"

"Fine" Sora hissed but turned her attention back to her pup "Sesshomaru what did I say about facial expressions during battle"

As Inu-No-Tashio left the training ground the sound of a whip could be heard echoing off the mountains in the distance

* * *

"Manners Sesshomaru" Sora hissed as they stopped in front of the Dragons cave

"Hn" Sesshomaru frowned

"Good Boy" Inu-No-Tashio patted Sesshomaru head as a servant appeared from the shadow, his short black hair hung around his face, his red eyes sparkled in the dark, a sword was tight on his hip as he greeted the Inu's

" _Thisssss_ Way" The man hissed

"Thank you" Inu-No-Tashio followed, Sesshomaru was on his heels and Sora was behind him, along with a small group of heavily armed guards

"I wondered when I would see _you_ again" Ryuuga spoke in a hiss as his wings stretched out expanding the length of the throne room, Inu-No-Tashio could see the small smirk playing on Soras lips

"I have brought my pup to see your drake"

"What for?" Ryuuga took his seat

"Unlike some lords I wouldn't like my son to have a small say in his mate" Inu-No-Tashio puffed out his chest

"Most Unusually" Ryuuga placed his hand under his chin "You may not see my daughter today"

"And why is that?" Sora spoke up

" She has injured her wing in training and must stay in her beast form for now until it is healed"

"How did she hurt her wing?" Sesshomaru asked but the lord did not respond "I asked a question I _expect_ it to be answered"

"A bossy pup you have Inu-No-Tashio"

"Are you going to answer my pup?" Inu-No-Tashio Asked as Ryuuga frowned

"She was at the wrong place at the wrong time, a lesson she will not forget" Ryuugas face turned red but he soon calmed down "You may see her in the morning, for now please" Ryuuga pointed to the east "The guest rooms have been prepared, my servants will come to you once dinner has been served."

"Thank you" Inu-No-Tashio bowed along with his pack

* * *

 **The next day**

Inu-No-Tashio, Sora, Sesshomaru were sitting outside in the garden under the twilight sky as Ryuuga swooped down from the sky.

"Good Evening" Ryuuga took a few steps in front of Inu-No-Tashio

"Good evening" Inu-No-Tashio stood and bowed

"My daughter should be arriving soon" Ryuuga looked up just as a black ball appeared in the sunset and flew at great speed landing behind Ryuuga dust flying in the air, causing everyone to look away or cover their face.

"Kagura! **What** have I said about landing!"

"Grace _not_ power" a small voice answered. The small Inu pack looked once the dust cleared to see a small child, her black hair in a small bun on the top of her head, her red eyes glowing in the dim light she wore a pink robe with white flowers around the hems. "I will do better next time"

"Kagura this is the Inu clan" Ryuuga watched as his daughter bowed

"What a small clan, can you really be called a lord?" Kagura said with no expression on her face as Inu-No-Tashio laughed

"My whole clan is not here drake, this is my family and a few guards to escort us, while we are here to visit you"

"My apologies then" Kagura bowed

"Think nothing of it drake" Inu-No-Tashio smiled "How is your wing?"

"Healed" Kagura still showed no emotion

"Show your wing to the lord of the east Kagura" Ryuuga commanded and Kagura expanded her wings, her length was only about 6 foot.

"Small for a drake of her standings" Sora pouted

"They will grow _and_ so will she" Ryuuga frowned

"Let us hope" Sora pursed her lips

"How about the young ones go for a walk, get to know each other while we talk Ryuuga" Inu-No-Tashio could feel the tension between his mate and Ryuuga

"Kagura ,take Sesshomaru and show him around the garden" Ryuuga spoke never looking at his daughter

"Okay" Kagura bowed and began to walk away, and with a huff Sesshomaru followed

They walked around the garden not saying a word, Sesshomaru placed his hand in his sleeves as Kagura walked arms crossed, they never stopped to look at the garden just walked the perimeter, when they reached their parents night was beginning to fall over the land.

"Did you have a good time?" Inu-No-Tashio asked

"Hn" was Sesshomarus only response.

"It is getting late and my daughter has night training" Ryuuga frown

"Getting her eyes used to the dark?" Sora asked

"In a way, she must learn to hunt in the dark, prey are weak and vulnerable at night"

"Something that should come as second nature" Sora frowned and started to walk away

"We shall retire to our rooms" Inu-No-Tashio frowned

"that would be most wise" Ryuuga snarled "Come" He hissed as he and Kagura took to the sky.

* * *

~~~~XXX~~~~

Inu-No-Tashio and Sora spent the next three days watching the drake from behind their barriers with permission from Ryuuga of course, they watched as she trained to protect herself, Inu-No-Tashio noticed similar training techniques that Ryuuga would use on Kagura that Sora would use on Sesshomaru, When Kagura would mess up the sounds of the whip would echo in the trees, After a two weeks of staying with the dragons, Inu- No-Tashio told Ryuuga they were leaving out on the morning.

"Going to see the foxes?" Ryuuga hissed in disgust

"Yes" Inu-No-Tashio nodded

"A waste of time" Ryuuga frowned "You will find no better match then my daughter"

"A good lord weights his options" Sora hissed

"And a good Lady is seen not heard" Ryuuga growled as fire lit up his throat.

"Enough" Inu-No-Tashio barked "We will meet again"

"Until then" Kagura stepped out from behind Ryuugas throne and bowed

The Inu pack bowed once more before exiting the cave.

* * *

"Ah Inu-No-Tashio" Hinoe spoke with a laugh "Back so soon?"

"It has been five years" Inu-No-Tashio arched his brow

"Has it really?" Hinoe placed his index finger against his chin "No matter" He stood " I assume you are here to show you pup my daughter"

"Yes" Inu-No-Tashio nodded

"Come, she is in training" Hinoe motioned for the Inus to follow, they left the throne room and walked into the great hall "My Kit has been learning how to act in the presents of lords and ladies today"

The group walked in to the large hall and saw a small child sitting at a table set for two, her long green Kimono flowed like water around her legs, her raven hair was in waves mid way down her back, she was facing away from the group her attention on her teacher.

"Kaori, you have visitors" Hinoe announced

"Yes" Kaori stood an turned to her guest "nice to meet you" Kaori bowed

" _Blue eyes_ " Sora whispered

"Did I not mention that" Inu-No-Tashio smirked

"Kaori this is Inu-No-Tashio, his Mate Sora and their pup Sesshomaru" They bowed as he spoke their names

"Shouldn't her training be on protecting herself since her mother isn't here." Sora arched her brow

"I have completed my training, we have moved on to presentation of oneself to other clans"

"I doubt you have completed your training so soon" Sora huffed

"Lady Kaori is a fast learner-"the servent began to speak but Kaori held up her hand to silence her

"Hush Chi" Kaori spoke

"Whether you believe it or not my kit has progressed faster than we can teach her"

"Why do you call her kit?" Sesshomaru asked with his nose in the air "She is only half fox"

"Excuse me?" Hinoe turned his full attention to the small boy

"From what my father has said, she is no blood to you, why call her Kit or claim her as your daughter"

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-No-Tashio hissed

"What you do not understand pup is that _unlike_ some packs mine does not abandon each other" Hinoe hissed as fire raged in his eyes. " She will always be my daughter even if she does not have my blood, so she is my kit"

"I apologize for my pup" Sora stepped up much to everyones surprise

"It has been a long day, Chi take the Inus to the guest quarters, they have travelled far and I'm sure in need of rest"

"Yes, My Lord." Chi walked out and the Inu pack followed

* * *

"Do you wish to test her skills?" Hinoe laughed from the table as they ate breakfast

"I just do not understand how she could be so advanced" Sora spoke not looking at Hinoe

"Then you wish to see her test her skills of protection" Hinoe arched his brow

"Do what you wish" Sora sighed

"Kaori do you wish to fight today" Hinoe looked down to his daughter who was sipping her tea

"I have class today" Kaori frowned

"You can go to class after" Hinoe smilled "She loves to camp out in the library she reads all of my scrolls, I fear her head will pop with all of the information she is learning"

"Okay" Kaori looked away not happy.

"Good, Lets go" Hinoe stood "Follow me to the training ground"

"No, Let us go to the woods" Kaori huffed

"The woods are dangerous Kaori" Inu-No-Tashio spoke before Hinoe could

"Only if you are not prepared" Kaori began to walk again as Hinoe held his laugh

"Okay, I placed a barrier around the woods just as an added protection, Kaori you may begin when ready" Hinoe pointed to the east, Kaori began walking away as the rest of the group placed their barriers, Sesshomarus barrier was not strong enough to hide his aura so Inu-No-Tashio placed Sesshomaru on his back.

"Kill her" Hinoe ordered

" _My lord_?" The male guard asked

"Hinoe?" Inu-No-Tashio asked

"I am curious to know how this will end" Hinoes face was like stone, Sora smirked thinking the same thing.

As they all placed their barriers the guard ran after Kaori, Inu-No-Tashio, and Sora flew to get a better angle, since they were a mated pair they could sense each other, when they finally found Kaori she was sitting on her legs next to a small flower patch picking flowers, they watched as the guard came in to view, his growls were deep, shaking the ground.

He stalked toward the seemingly unguarded kit as she hummed soflty playing with the flower petals, Inu-No-Tashio watched as Kaori's ear twitched as the guard got closer.

"I'm sorry" The guard growled as her shook into his beast form

"I am too" Kaori hung her head as the guard jump in to the air and bite down to wear Kaori had been sitting but was thrown back by a shocking barrier, with another growl the guard attacked again, Sora could see the barrier starting to crack, with another bite the barrier shattered, the guard picked up Kaori and shook her in his mouth before biting down, Sora watched as blood trickled down the Foxes face, silver fur now dripping with crimson blood.

The guard gently placed the lifeless body on to the ground, everything was silent for a moment before the branches in one of the nearby tree began to rustle, Inu-No-Tashio was sure it was Hinoe coming to grieve over his dead kit.

But instead a black blur jumped from the trees, and within a moment the guard was on the ground not moving, blood began to rush from his neck as Kaori walked from around his body cleaning her claws.

"May I go to class now?" Kaori asked with a bow

"Yes my kit" Hinoe appeared from behind a tree underneath Sora.

"Thank you" Kaori bowed and walked away.

"Happy my Lady?" Hinoe did not look as he followed his daughter.

* * *

~~~XX~~~~

* * *

Two days later Kaori was walking in the wood with her servant Chi and father Hinoe, Inu-No-Tashi, Sora and Sesshomaru followed close behind.

"Kaori would you like to show Sesshomaru the waterfall nearby?" Hinoe asked "Maybe it will give you a chance to get to know the Inu better"

"Okay" Kaori turned to Sesshomaru "It's not very far" Kaori smiled but Sesshomaru said nothing as he followed

"Do you just hate all the rules?" Kaori asked once they were out of ear shot

"No" Sesshomaru answered

"I do, we train all day, and don't get to have any fun" Kaori skipped over a rock

"There is no need for fun, we must train so one day we can rule the land and be feared"

"You wont have _any_ friends if you are feared"

"This Sesshomaru has no need for friends"

"Sure you do, and I will be your friend" Kaori smiled her blue eyes sparking in the sun light

"I did not ask you to be my friend" Sesshomaru growled

"To bad, now I am" Kaori stuck her tongue out "come on we aren't far want to play a game?"

"No"

"Its called tag, you can be it" Kaori ignored Sesshomaru "So when they game start you have to chase me and when you catch me you say 'your it' then it's my turn to chase you, but I'm really fast"

"I do not wish to play"

"Get ready… Go…" Kaori began to run but quickly noticed Sesshomaru was not moving any faster to chase her "Sesshomaru!" Kaori ran in a circle "Lets play"

"No" Sesshomaru stuck his arms in his sleeves

"Oh I get it"

"What?"

"You are scared you wont be able to catch me"

"No, I am older and must faster"

"Prove it" Kaori laughed as Sesshomaru snaked his arm out "Gotta do better than that" Kaori began to run again this time with Sesshomaru on her heels

After a few moments Sesshomarus long legs got the best of Kaori and he grabbed her shoulder "See" a smirk played on Sesshomarus lips

"You got lucky, besides we are here" Kaori pointed to a large waterfall "It's it beautiful, I come here all the time."

"hn"

"You should talk more" Kaori put her feet in the water

"Idol chat is for the stupid"

"That's not true" Kaori frowned "Talking helps you learn about the people around you, like talking to Chi I found out she has ten brothers and 4 sisters" Kaori smiled

"You talk to the servants?" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"You don't?" Kaori tilted her head

"Why should I, they are beneath me"

"That's mean Sesshomaru, they are demons too" Kaori huffed and splashed in the water

"They are servants for a reason"

"Come children, it is getting late" Chi walking from behind the trees

"Coming" Kaori huffed as Sesshomaru followed

* * *

"Until next time Inu-No-Tashio" Hinoe bowed

"You my dear have eyes the ocean would be jealous of" Sora winked at Kaori before standing to pat her on the head.

"We shall speak again soon" Inu-No-Tashio bowed before leaving.

As they flew home Inu-No-Tashio and Sora discussed the possible mates for Sesshomaru, when they touched down near their palace Sora turned to her pup who had been quite while riding his two headed beast.

"My pup which female did you like the best, the Drake Kagura or the Fox Kaori?" Sora asked as Inu-No-Tashio listened

"The Drake Kagura" Sesshomaru spoke softly before walking toward his chamber

"That was unexpected" Inu-No-Tashio rubbed his head and Sora giggled.

 ** _A/N:: SOOOOOO how is it going? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not Own Inuyasha, Blah blah blah_**

 ** _A/N:: Sorry for the long update, and sorry for the short chapter, I havent really been in the mood to write, but I knew I needed to get something out to you all before you all start to hate me :P but I am hopping the next chapter will be longer and more detailed :)_**

"Sesshomaru I think it wise if you go, just one more time" Inu-No-Tashio asked as his son cleaned his sword

"This Sesshomaru has no need for a mate" Sesshomaru polished

"The Females are now old enough for marriage, we must pick one quickly"

"Then _pick_ one" Sesshomaru said coldly

"You still hate me don't you?" Inu-No-Tashio sighed when Sesshomaru didn't respond "I told you I am sorry for leaving your mother, but I need to be with Izayoi when my pup is born; she-"

"I need to go train" Sesshomaru stood and sheathed his sword

"Just _one d_ ay with both girls and then you can choose" Inu-No-Tashio

"This that an order father?"

"Yes, all I ask is that you spend one day with each girl then you can choose and I will leave you alone"

"Fine" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and left his fathers study

* * *

~~~~~~~XXX

* * *

"Where is your pup?" Ryuuga hissed

"He will be here" Inu-No-Tashio smiled hoping Sesshomaru would stay true to his words

"You don't seem sure"

"He is busy finishing his training but he said he would take one day and come down here"

"Just a day?" Ryuuga arched his brow

"How long is he going to be staying with the foxes?" Kagura flew down from the sky

"I see you have finally grown into your wings" Inu-No-Tashio smiled and bowed

"I see you didn't answer my question"

"Sesshomaru promised one day as well, he is deep in his training and does not like to be disturbed"

"This has gone on long enough, he must choose a mate!" Ryuuga stood "for fifteen years we have waited, if your pup does not choose by the next full moon, then you are not welcomed back to our lands"

"I understand he will choose soon"

"Why don't you just choose for him, any good lord chooses after the child is born not years later" Kagura sat next to her father

"You would like it if your father pushed a mate on you, without your say" Inu-No-Tashio could see the fire in Kaguras eyes as he spoke "that's what I thought"

"My lord, Sesshomaru has arrived" a Servant spoke

"Send him in" Ryuuga sat back down "Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama"

"Good Morning" Sesshomaru stood next to his father without looking at him

"Your farther says you only wish to stay a day, is that true?" Kagura fanned her face

"Hn" Sesshomaru nodded

"Well then, we shouldn't waste any time" Kagura stood "Let us take a walk in the garden" Kagura closed her fan and began to walk

"Hn" Sesshomaru followed. As the two reached the garden Kagura with a smirk on her face leaned against Sesshomarus shoulder "Are you ill?"

"What?"

"You are resting on my arm, do you feel faint?"

"No"

"Then kindly refrain" Sesshomaru pulled Kagura off his arm and took a step to the left

"So why are you only staying a day, we haven't spent much time together" Kagura played with the creases in her fan

"I do not see the purpose in spending my time on something I do not care about"

"You don't _care_ about mating me?" Kagura froze

"No" Sesshomaru kept walking

A growl deepened in Kaguras throat as fire sparked around her fist.

"Have I upset you?" Sesshomaru didn't look back nor did he stop as he felt the rush of wind whip around him as Kagura took to the skies " Hm it would seem so" Sesshomaru smirked as he headed back into the main hall where his father and Ryuuga stood speaking to each other.

"Where is my daughter?" Ryugga noticed Sesshomaru was alone

"She flew away, I assume she will not be returning"

"What did you do Sesshomaru?" Inu-No-Tashio asked feeling Ryuugas waves of rage

"She asked why I was only staying the day, I told her I had other plans" Sesshomaru began walking toward the door. "My day is up" was Sesshomarus last words as he closed the doors

"I must leave, I will send word for you on the decision" Inu-No-Tashio walked quickly following his son and did not hear the lords parting words.

"If my daughter flys to the north I already know what your letter will say" Ryuuga smiled and went back to his thrown.

* * *

"I smell smoke?" Sesshomau landed on a tree branch his father a few trees behind him "Has a war broke out?"

"It's coming from the Fox den" Inu-No-Tashio growled and began running toward the fire

Sesshomaru watched as his father faded into the tree line, and with a frown turned back.

Inu-No-Tashio skidded to a stop in front of a village near the foxes den noticing not everything near the foxes was on fire, the village, the forest and the path towards the foxes, without hesitation Inu-No-Tashio ran go the Den, he quickly transformed into his beast stomping on the trees and grass trying to smother the fire, he noticed several humans and foxes carrying buckets of water from the stream to help but the fire was too high.

Inu-No-Tashio noticed Hinoe-sama running at full speed under the burring branches howling. "Who is hurt?" Inu-NO-Tashio yelled

"I can't find Kaori, she was here before the fire started!" Hinoe howled in the air "Kaori!" but nothing but the crackle of wood replied

"We will find her, but we need to put the fire out" Inu-No-Tashio barked as he jumped into the water coating his fur in water to shake it out near the trees like rain.

"It's back " A small human screamed as a dark figure flew over head

"Could it be?" Inu-No-tashio watched as the Dragon blew fire to the west

"NO!" Inu-No-Tashio knew the village she was heading too "Izayoi" Inu-No-Tashio watched as the huts were engulfed in flames without thinking he ran to Izayoi, knowing she was unable to move being so close to giving birth to his pup. He ran with all his might and just before entering the village reverted back to his human state. He could see Izayoi's hut and the screams from inside "He is here" Inu-No-Tashio hurried to her bed side "Izayoi I'm here" Inu-No-Tashio could see the flames getting higheras he picked up Izayoi and his new born pup and carried them to safety.

Inu-No-Tashio haded back east to see the fire had been put out at the foxes den "Hinoe!" Inu-No-Tashio set Izayoi down "Have you found Kaori?"

"No, since the fire is out we are setting up a search party"

"Will you watch over my ward?"

"Inu-No-Tashio? Is that a human with your pup?"

"Yes, you can judge me after I return"

"I will have the humans in the near village care for her" Hinoe pointed to 2 of his gaurds "See that she arrives in one piece"

Inu-No-Tashio watched as they picked up Izayoi and his pup and carefully carried her to the village. "I will help search for Kaori-sama"

"Thank you" Hinoe began running to the north as Inu-No-Tashio went back to the east that the large shadow flew too.

It only took Inu-No-Tashio a few moments to find the cause "What have you done?"He growled

"What _had t_ o be done" The dark voice hissed.

Inu-No-Tashio tilted the hilt of his sword ready for the battle that was about to take place.

 _ **I know I know, ,it was really short. and I am sorry, I will try to be in a better mood tomorrow so this week I can post the next chapter, bare with me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLY HELL I am alive! first off**_

 _ **I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah**_

 _ **I am backkkkkkkkkkkkk shew I don'y know why but I just could not get in a writing mood, every time I picked up my computer I just ugh didnt feel like writing, but tonight I did and I finished the next chapter! wooooooo so a heads up I flipped the story around A LOT so I would suggest re-reading from the start, I honeslty dont know why I did what I did but psh its my story and I WILL DO WHAT I WANT MAWHAHAAAHHA**_

 _ **But really, enjoy my loves!**_

"Ouch" Kaori leaned up from the small pile of dirt; she looked around not recognizing the area nor the scents in the air _'Where am I?_ ' Kaori could feel her body finishing healing _'What am I doing here?'_

"Child are _you_ okay?" a deep voice called out

"Who is there?" She started to shake and a small growl built in her chest

"Now, Now there is no need for that child" Kaori watched as an elderly man walked into view "I'm just an old man I won't hurt you, now can you tell me your name?"

"I… I… Don't know" Kaori eyes darted from left to right, she couldn't remember anything, and tears filled her eyes

"Hush child it's okay, you look like you have been pretty beaten up, come I will take you to the village"

"I don't think I should" Kaori looked away

"I won't hurt you child, I will take you to the village Miko and she will take care of you"

"No" Kaori shook her head

"Child its almost night fall, do you really want to be out here when the wolves come out to hunt"

"huh?"

"Big scary dog like creatures, with sharp teeth and big eyes, they could eat you in one bite, come" The old man waved for Kaori to follow

With a soft howl echoing in the tress and a ylep from Kaori, she jumped up and ran to the old mans side.

"Well you are a fast one" The old man laughed

"Pardon me" The old man bowed "I have found a small child lost in the woods, I give her to you to decide her fate" The old man backed away

"That is no child" a voice spoke from behind a curtain

"What?" The old man scratched his head and looked down to the girl who was looking toward the soft howls near the mountain

"That is a demon, in human form" The Miko stood from behind the curtain "An odd demon at that "

"Kill her!" The old man yelled and ran to the feet of the Miko and Kaori growled at the threat

"Calm down, She hasn't hurt you yet has she?" the Miko walked from behind the curtain and stood in front of Kaori "What happened to _you_ my dear"

"I.. I don't know, I woke up in the woods. I don't recognize anything here" Kaori looked down

"You are a mix, I can see the wolf in you and smell the fox in your blood, Rest tonight with me and tomorrow night we will take you to the wolves to see if they wish to keep you, if not you may stay with me."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The old man shook

"Have I not protected you thus far?"

"Y…Yes" The old man walked away.

"Come lets get you cleaned up" The Miko walked with Kaori towards the bathing room "In here" The miko opened the door and Kaori scurried in "You are safe with me, I wont let any harm come to you while you are with me" The miko placed Kaori in the deep tub and began washing her, "I don't know of any fox dens nearby or else I would take you there, you are still young in your ways and need to be trained, I don't know how to train a demon."

Kaori watched as the miko spoke, he soft pale skin seemed to glow in the candle light, her smile was soft, Kaori could tell the women was good a heart, Kaori could feel a tingle in her skin as the miko scrubbed her hair, it also made her nose tingle as if she was about to sneeze. Her black hair was loose around her face, it wasn't very long but it looked soft. A small scar was raised on her neck from a previous fight.

"Now that you are clean we will wash your clothes" The miko picked up the small kimono as a letter fell out "What's this?"

"To my daughter, today is your 50th birthday, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You have completed your training and blossomed into a beautiful girl, I can't wait until you are full grown; I just wish your mother was here to see you. I love you."

"Well we know your age now, 50."The miko dipped the green Kimono in to the water as Kaori played with the bubbles "a teenager? I wonder if you are more fox due to your playful and child like nature." Once the Miko cleaned her clothes she continued to watch Kaori play in the water "You can't remember your name?"

"No" Kaori shook her head

"Well Then I shall give you one." The miko smiled "Hmmm how about Sora?"

"No" Kaori gave a face

"Hmm" The miko tapped her chin as Kaori ducked down to her chin in the water

" _Ka… Ko…. Ke_ " Kaori whispered into the water

"What did you say"

"Its like I can hear someone talking but I can't fully hear them it sounds like " _Ka or Ke_ " but Im not sure"

"I got it "Kagome" What you do think?" The miko smile

"Ka-go-me" Kaori smiled "I like it"

"Good, now Kagome" The miko smiled "Its time for bed, we have a long walk in the morning"

"Kay" Kagome jumped from the water.

* * *

"Come Kagome, we will travel to the east and see what the wolves have to say" The miko watched as Kagome danced in the wind and played with the passing animals "Such a sweet girl" The miko laughed

As they neared the wolf den the sun began to set behind the hills, the Miko watched as wolfs appeared along the edge of the trees and rocks growling and snapping the air.

"I don't want any trouble, I just wish to speak with the lord of the East" The Miko called into the cave

"Why did you come here?" A black wolf walked from the shadow, Kagome stood her ground as the Miko took a step back as the Wolf Lord stood in front of the cave a rumble coming from his chest.

"This child was found lost in the woods, with no memory of her past life. I can scenes the wolf in her blood so I come to you to see if you wish to look after the child, teach her your ways, I found this note of her" the miko raised the letter " It says she is 50 and has completed her training."

"50 is too young to finish any kind of training, and to be left in the woods alone, means she was unwanted, so why should I want her"

"She was not left, we she was found her was still healing her wounds" The miko explained

"And she is not full wolf, she smells of a scared Kit, why would I care for mixed child"

"I know this is a little strange but you have to admit the power that emanates from her"

"Hmm" The wolf sat "How about this, if she can last against my grandson, he is around her age; she can stay for a trial period, I can tell her is more wolf than fox, her black hair if proof of that." The Wolf lord rose and howled into the sky calling his grandson; they didn't have to wait long before three wolves came into view.

"Koga." The wolf lord nodded as the middle wolf bowed before changing in to his human form

"Yo" Koga looked toward the Miko "You looking for a fight"

"Koga!" The wolf lord growled "You are sparring with the child"

"You mean the Mutt? Keh why would I waste my energy with that thing" Koga snorted as Kagome growled.

"Do as you are told! Come there is a clearing not too far from here, we shall see what she can do"

When they reached the cleaning Koga walked to the center rolling his neck as the Miko leaned over to Kaori "You can do this, I believe your body will remember the training you had"

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and walked out to meet Koga

Before Kagome could reach the center Koga was charging and like the Miko said her body was moving before she had time to even think about what was happing, quickly she dodged the first attack. Kagome giggled as Kogas face turned red. "I was just playing before but now I wont go easy on you mutt" Koga kicked off a nearby tree running full speed toward Kagome claws extended a deep growl growing in his chest as Kagome stood unmoving, In a split second Koga was on the other side of the cleaning and Kagome remained unmoving.

"Impressive" The wolf lord smiled baring his teeth

"Keh, she isn't even fighting back, probably just knows how to doge" As Koga spoke the words Kagome jumped in to the trees and quickly jumped from branch to branch, soon she was hovering over Koga, as he looked up Kagome came crashing down, her claws extended nearly cutting Koga throat, they fell to the ground and became a blurr to the mikos eyes, but the wolf lord could see clearly. After a few moments he howled into the air ending in a chuckle, the dust began to settle as the wolf lord changed to his human form, the Miko was shocked the lord would dare change in front of her.

Kagome and Koga were breathing heavy as the wolf lord walked toward them, Kagome looked over the old man, his hair more grey than black, it was long but pulled into a low pony tail with a black leather strap, he has small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He had a scar over his left eye, no doubt an injury from his younger years leaving his eye a faded grey, while his right eye was a baby blue.

"Though I do not know who fathered you, but I can see from your markings you are from my clan, your eyes are a dead giveaway, though I haven't seen such a color blue in all my years in this world. You may stay with us."

"but grandfather!" Koga protested

"Hush child" The old man turned to the Miko "My Gaurds shall escort you back to your village"

"Thank you, I do not deserve your kindness"

"Nonsense, you have brought this child home" The lord placed his hand on Kagome shoulder "What shall we call you?"

"Kagome"

"So you remember your name?" The lord arched a brow

"No, it is the name we picked out" Kagome smiled toward the miko

"Then you shall keep it" The lord smirked "now come it is still early and there is much to discus, guards please take the Miko home safely"

"Yes" Two men bowed

Kagome watched as the two gaurds and the miko started to walk away, before they reached the tree line the miko looked back with a smile and Kagome waved good bye.

* * *

 _"I'll get her this time"_ Kagome stalked into the bushes outside a dimly lit hut, She creeped on all fours not making a sound, her barrier up and coving her entire body, she could smell the freshly cooked fish and the smell of tea was strong in the air, Kagome snaked around the side of the hut a peeked in side seeing the women with her back to the door _'I got her this time'_ kagome laughed inwardly, Kagome readied for the attack.

"Not this time" The women sipped on her tea

"Okay, that's _not fair_ Saki you have to be cheating" Kagome stood and walked in sitting next to Saki

"how many times have I told you, its my job to know when demons are near"

"I don't know" Kagome grabbed a cup of tea "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine child" Saki smiled her face now covered in winkles, her eyes now dim and dull, her body fragile as if the wind could break her

"Its not fair" Kagome pouted " I feel as though I just met you, and you will be leaving me soon"

"Its what humans are meant to do, we live and then we _die_ child"

"but you're my only friend, what will I do when you leave me"

"Hush child, you have plenty of friends in the den"

"No I have 'Pack mates' that have never accepted me as one of their own, I am an outsider" Kagome frowned

"Something is better than nothing" Saki "You have been like a daughter to me Kagome, ever since you were brought to me 60 years ago. We have had a lot of fun together" Saki smiled

"yeah we did, remember when I snuck down the mountain for the first time, and we played in the herb garden" Kagome smiled

"I remember when Koga was sent to take you back, oh how you cried"

"They were so mean to me" Kagome blushed "and boy did he yell at me all the way home"

"And yet you never stopped coming down here to visit me"

"Of course not, like I said you are my only friend" Kagome scooted closer to Saki "I-I love you"

"I love you too Kagome" Saki kissed Kagomes head as Kagome leaned on her shoulder "One day you will see, this world has tons to offer and you will make new friends. A bunch of friend that will be by your side just as I was"

"Just as you are" Kagome started to tear up "You haven't left yet, heck we could have many more years together you don't know"

"That is true child" Saki smiled as a tear fell on top of Kagomes head

"Don't leave me" Kagome wept

"hush now" Saki held Kagome close slowly rocking her back and fourth, until Kagome calmed down, when the sun began to rise Kagome whipped her face

"I have to go"

"I know" Saki smiled and patted Kagomes hand.

"I'll come by and see you again"

"I'll always be here for you Kagome" Saki waved as Kagome left the hut.

* * *

"Very good, now dodge. Yes like that" The instructor nodded as Kagome and Koga finished sparring

"You're getting good" Koga smiled

"Thank you" Kagome blushed as she sheathed her sword. As Kagome and Koga talked she noticed the old wolf lord was walking toward them, Kagome quickly bowed along with Koga as the old wolf came close Kagome could sense the sadness coming off him in waves. "Whats wrong?" Kagome spoke

"I am very sorry child but the miko has died yesterday"

"What!?" Kagome took a step back "Who killed her?" Kagome balled her hands into fist

"No one child, she was old in age, this is what humans do" The old wolf placed his hand on Kagome shoulder

"No, I **don't** believe you!" Kagome yelled and ran off toward the village, Kago started to run after her but the old lord stopped him, only shaking his head.

Kagome reached the village as rain started to fall from the sky, she ran up to Saki's hut seeing it was dark inside, her sent faded from the dark room, the fire pit cold from not being lit, tears fell from Kagomes face as she walked up the shrine to the grave yard seeing a fresh grave and a mound of flowers stacked on top. Kagome fell to her knees and cried "You said you would always be here for me! Its not fair!" Kagome punched the ground as thunder echoed "No, No, No, No, its not fair" Kagome cried harder, her throat burned from screaming and her eyes nearly bleeding from crying so hard and deeply.

Kagome felt as if her heart had been ripped out, her chest ached and her blood ran cold _"No"_ She whispered as the rain poured down, he body felt numb "You were my only friend, and now you left me. I'm alone" Kagome sat next to Saki grave until the rain stopped, she was soaked down to the bones, her hair was flat against her neck and face ,and water dripped off her nose, mud caked around her legs as night began to fall, Kagome could see her breath, but she didn't care, a piece of her world was ripped from her.

"Kagome?" Koga slowly walked

"Go away"

"Come on, you'll get sick" Koga knelt down behind Kagome

"So?" Kagome could feel her eyes burning wanting to cry but having no tears left

" _Come on_ " Koga picked up Kagome and carried her back to the den.

* * *

 _ **So Whatcha thinking? Like what I did? hate what I did? Tell me by leaving a comment in the white box, oh how happy I will be to read them :) I should have the next chapter out soon, I do apologize for not having much between Kagome and Saki right now but flashbacks are possible hahah maybe Idk yet.**_

 _ **But thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Much love!**_

 _ **~Shelby lee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Inuyasha boooooo**_

 _ **Im super surprised that I was able to get another chapter done so quickly :) yay me lol I wont say much this time around just that I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"She hasn't spoke in _three_ weeks" Koga frowned

"She must find the will to move on herself" The wolf lord walked the perimeter

"But grandfather" Koga whined

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I just said she wont talk" Koga rolled his eye

" Take her for a walk, maybe visit the Mikos grave, she will talk. We must give her time to open up and accept that humans _die_ easily"

"Wow, that was helpful" Koga ran off to find Kagome. He didn't have to look long finding Kagome perched in the trees overlooking a nearby lake "Yo" Kagome nodded as Koga jumped on the branch next to her "Still not going to talk to me?" Koga huffed as Kagome stared off into the distance "It's not like I killed her, humans die" Koga could see Kagomes eyes bleeding red as he spoke "But that doesn't mean you should stop living, ya know she would have wanted you to move on"

"Do **not** speak as if you knew her" Kagome growled

"Hey I knew her, she was a nice Miko-"

"HER NAME WAS SAKI" Kagome jumped up and tackled Koga to the ground

"Kagome stop!" Koga jumped back dodging Kagomes punches and kicks.

"You didn't know her!" Tears fell from Kagomes eyes as she tried to fight Koga

"I knew her through you, all the stories you would tell us, I know she meant a lot to you" Koga explained as Kagome chased him

"Shut up" Kagome growled but began to slow down and soon fell to her knees weeping, Koga skidded to turn around to console his friend "Go away" Kagome cried as Koga rubbed her back

"Stop that" Koga hummed

"You don't even like me, go away, why are to pretending to care?"

"I do care, _and_ I do like you" Koga blushed

"No you don't Im just a mutt your Grandfather took pity on" Kagome was horse "I've heard you say it a million times"

"I haven't called you a mutt in 50 years Kagome" Koga blinked

"to my face" Kagome huffed

"You know what I'm done! If you want to bath in self-pity then do it, I am done trying to help you. I am done trying to fix you, if you want to be a depressed bitch then go on" Koga stood "I'm done"

"See you're not my real friend"

"Whatever" Koga began to walk away

* * *

Kagome sat up in the dark den seeing her pack mates in a deep sleep _"I don't belong here"_ Kagome sighed _"I need to leave"_ Kagome stood and carefully walked over to the wolf lord laying a piece of paper on his pillow before leaving the large Den. Kagome looked to see the sun starting to rise over the mountain and with a deep breath she started to run to the north, not sure where she was headed or where she would end up but she just knew she had to leave and this seemed to be the right path.

Kagome didn't stop running until the sun was about to set behind the mountains and the moon peaked above the tree tops, her legs shook with each step, her feet felt like she no longer had skin on her heels, her lungs burned from the hours of ragged breathing, Kagome soon collapsed from exhaustion in the dense woods.

Kagome awoke the next day, the sounds of bugs buzzing by her ears and the smell of smoke _. 'huh'_ Kagome rose with her legs protesting they felt like wooden boards _'ugh'_ Kagome rubbed her legs twice before standing, she was wobbly as she took a few steps _forward 'what did you do… What they must think of you'_ Kagome sighed as she leaned against the side of a tree _. 'a human sympathizer?'_ Kagome shook her head _'no I never belonged with them, I am neither fox or wolf. I won't belong to any pack.'_

As Kagome walked toward the smell of smoke her legs loosened up and the pain faded away and she began to feel normal again, Kagome walked until the sky turned black with smoke and the sound of screams filled her ears "What in the world?" Kagome started to run to the sound as the sounds got lounder and the smell of smoke turned into the smell of copper and smoke.

Kagome jumped into the trees to see a small village burning to the ground _'They must have been attacked last night'_ Kagome scouted she could hear the sounds of screaming but saw no humans in sight,

 _'I need to help them!_ ' Kagome screamed in her head but her body would not move, and a small voice called out

~Too dangerous~

' _But people could be dying and I can save_ _them'_

~No~ Kagome eyes flashed red ~Danger~

Kagome felt the tears rise in her eyes as the screams faded away and the buildings fell to the ground in rubble. Once the fire was gone and the smoke cleared Kagome walked down to the village, the smell of burning flesh invaded her nose, quickly she covered her nose. Kagome looked inside of one of the huts and immediately regretted her decision, With vomit threaten to rise and tears already overflowing Kagome fell to her knees and cried, the image of two small children no older than 5 huddled together their bodies burnt to a crisp.

 _'I could have helped them'_ Kagome sobbed

~No, they were long since burned, they died hours ago~

 _'Shut up!'_

Once Kagome stop crying she quickly dug in the ground, she dug until her fingers bled, digging two very deep graves, with a heavy heart and a deep breath Kagome carefully picked up the children's bodies and tried to separate them but they were stuck together, but Kagome had dug a wide enough hole to place the two bodies in one grave with ease.

It was night fall when Kagome finished placing the flowers on the grave, she knew there were other bodies but she couldn't bring herself to move anymore bodies especially if there were more children.

* * *

For weeks after Kagome wondered never going in the same direction, her mind almost always blank until she needed food or rest, then her inner beast would chime in and remind her before she starved or collapsed again. Kagome felt lost in the world, nothing made sense to her anymore, she wondered if her life ever made since?

Kagome walked through the woods for the first time in weeks she woke with a smile on her face, and seemed to be in a good mood as she skipped over broken trees and hummed. The sun had just rose in sky as she entered a small clearing, the birds chirped loud in her ear as they flew above her. As the wind blew Kagome froze in her spot her heart began to pick up in pace as the smell of wolves filled her nose

"I can't be close to the den, these scent I don't recognize" Kagome didn't know whether to keep going or retreat. And before she could decide her tail quickly cupped under her legs and her body coiled to run the other way.

Kagome ran until the sun was high in the sky and the smell of wolves was no longer in the air, she stopped near a small spring and washed her body trying to wash her memories away. Kagome sat in the cold water as the sun beamed down on her head, no thoughts came to mind, no tears rose up, she just sat there looking at the water splash against the rocks as the wind blew, She wanted to move to get up out of the water but her body was numb, Kagome felt as if her head was disconnected from her body.

 _'Get up'_ Kagome begged but her legs felt like they were attached to the rock she was sitting on

 _'Move'_ but Kagomes arms stayed resting on her stomach

 _'Please stop acting like this, you left months ago. They probably forgot about you.'_ Kagome whined but her body stayed in its place.

What seemed like hours later Kagome heard a high pitch scream echo in the trees, bids scattered into the sky, at first Kagome decided to ignore it but when a softer scream hit her ear she knew it was a childs scream this time and without a second though Kagome dashed toward the sound, Kagome was quick as lighting as she ran towards the now crying childs voice, as Kagome neared the sound she slowed down to a quite walk, scanning the area before jumping in.

Kagome looked around to see a small bushy tail shaking in tall grass, Kagome jumped into the trees to get a better look and when she reached the scene her heart sank into her stomach, a small fox child crying over the body of his dead parents, "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as the kit jumped and ran away

"I wont hurt you" Kagome chased after him

"Stay away from _me"_ The kit cried out

"Come back kit" Kagome caught up to him, "I am part fox too, I wouldn't hurt you"

"Y-You are?" The kit stopped running and looked up "You don't look like a fox" the small kit looked up at the strange woman, her raven hair tied in a high ponytail on her head, her skin was pale and her deep blue eyes shinned bright, her clothes look old and worn out, as her tail softly brushed back and forth, it was smoother than his, she didn't wear shoes, she just had fur wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

"I said I was part fox" Kagome squatted "What happened?"

"My family was attacked, my parents tried to cover me but… but" The kit began to cry

"Shhh.. it's okay" Kagome patted the kit on the head "I lost someone very close to me too, so I know how you feel" Kagomes stomach began to ach "what's your name kit?"

"Shippo" The kit hiccupped

"Mine is Kagome" She sent a warm smile

"You are mixed with wolf, that explains your dark hair. I've never seen a fox with black hair"

"Very good, that's quite the nose you have Shippo"

"Thanks my mom taught me how to trust my nose"

"Very smart" Kagome scrunched her nose.

After a few hours of talking and consoling Shippo, Kagome suggested they burry Shippos parents, at first the kit was against the idea of letting his parents go, but when night fall hit and the scent of demons was thick in the air, with a heavy heart Shippo agreed and helped Kagome burry his parents, while Shippo cried to the mounds of dirt. Kagome weaved a ring of flowers she once saw Saki make and placed them on both graves.

Kagome and Shippo spent the night next to the graves, when morning hit Shippo asked to stay with Kagome and she saw no problem with it, and the thought of leaving a helpless child alone in the woods was too much to bare. Kagome and Shippo turned to the West and began walking, neither of them talking or looking at each other, when mid day hit Shippos legs began to shake, Kagome didn't say a word as she picked up Shippo carrying him in her arms, he didn't protest but to Kagomes surprise Shippo actually held on to Kagome placing his head on her shoulder and his arms around her neck.

Kagome felt her shoulder become wet with his tears but she said nothing as she rubbed his back and nuzzled into his hair.

* * *

 _ **Well now you met Shippo :) at first I didnt want them to be 'Friendly' at all to each other but even in the Anime/ Manga Shippo and Kagome had a small connection as soon as they met. so I kept that! But what do you guys think? Sorry if it is getting dry, I fell like this story should have more pieces to it, everyone meeting at different times, fighting each other blah blah, mostly because all my other stories start off with them knowing each other, and I wanted it to be more like the Anime/ Manga will the idea of putting the pieces together, Yes? No? Let me know**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Inuaysha, Sadness!**_

 _ **I dont have much to say tonight, just I hope you enjoy!**_

"Fox Fire?" Kagome tilted her head

"Yeah it something only we foxes can do" Shippo held out his hand "See" A small green flame rose from his palm

"Wow" Kagome was amazed "Does _it_ burn?"

"No, its magic, its not like real fire"

"I wish I could do that" she pouted a little jealous

"You're part fox so you should to be able to do it"

"Okay, teach me" Kagome sat up on her legs and paid attention

"Sure!" Shippo stood "Hold out your hand"

"Kay"

"Now, picture fire in your hand, feel the magic build in your hand"

Kagome sat for a moment thinking of fire, how it felt, how it flickered "Nothing happened"

"Hmm, well maybe you just need to practice some more"

"You're right" Kagome stayed positive "Should we keep going? It's almost night fall"

"Sure" Shippo stood and followed behind Kagome.

* * *

~~~~X

* * *

"So you don't remember _anything_?" Shippo asked as he and Kagome looked up into the night sky, the moon full and the warm summer breeze flowing around them

"Nope, An old man found me in the woods and took me to the village miko her name was _Saki"_ Kagome frowned a little at the name "She is the one who gave me the name Kagome and took me to see the wolves"

"Why didn't see take you to a fox den?"

"None were close by, so the wolf den was the best place for me since I couldn't stay in the village"

"Why not?"

"Because I was a demon in a human village"

"So?"

"Humans don't like demons, you know that"

"Why don't you transform?"

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head

"Oh I forgot you don't know" Shippo giggled and scratched his head "It's weird being younger and knowing more than you"

"Memory loss" Kagome pointed to her head

"Using magic you can transform, See?" Shippo stood and threw smoke bomb down, when the smoke cleared Kagome looked to see a small boy with brown hair and black eyes standing before her.

"Wow, Even your scent has changed" Kagome lit up

"This is how momma and I would go into villages and trade, Humans can't tell the difference"

"Try to teach me!" Kagome was willing to learn but if the fox fire was any indication of her use of magic this was going to be a disappointment.

"Kay" Shippo balled his hands into a fist to ready the lesson.

After two hours of practicing kagome managed to hide her tail, she was very disappointed, but Shippo smiled and explained that after his first lesson he could only change his eye color and it only lasted a few moments. Knowing that made Kagome feel a little better.

* * *

~~~Z

* * *

Kagome and Shippo had been traveling together for three months, and had grown very close. They hunted together, took baths regularly and even cuddled together at night to keep him warm, Kagome could feel the bond growing between them, Kagome had never felt this close to anyone, it was new to her, she wanted to be with him, to keep him safe, their bond was nowhere near a mother and child but closer to a brother and sister. Kagome knew she would never let him go.

Kagome awoke early in the morning, the sun was barely peaking over the trees, frost still stuck to the grass, The birds still slumbering; not yet singing their songs for the day. The cave was still warm from the fire before. Kagome was about to go back to sleep when the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, a odd twinge rose in her stomach, a demon was close by and looking for breakfast.

Kagome scanned the area to see which was the demon was going but she couldn't get a fix on his location, Kagome stood and focused to the demon, Kagome froze and a hot wind flew by her, with a smallest of movements Kagome looked back to see a large Ogre scratching his but, unaware he had visitors, Kagome slowly reached down and scooped up Shippo, coving his mouth as she cupped him under her arm, she slowly started to walk out of the cave as the Ogre yawned.

As Kagome left the cave Shippo finally woke up, even though Kagomes hand was covering his mouth a small yelp escaped between her fingers.

"Whats this I see? Two foxes" Kagome didn't say a word as she continued to back up "Fox is a little fattening up with winter coming I see no harm in indulging a few extra pounds" The beast laughed

"We should run" Kagome whispered as she slid Shippo on to her back

"Yeah" Shippo locked her hands together

"Fox stew tonight" The ogre picked up a tree as Kagome turned on her heels running as fast as her legs would take her.

 **'** _ **Protect Shippo, protect Shippo** '_ Kagome chanted in her head as she picked up the pace, she could see the trees turning into green blurs as she dodged tree limbs and jumped over rocks

"Can't run from me"

Kagome looked back to the the ogre running swinging the uprooted tree back and forth "We need to hide" Kagome only saw trees

"I'll find you" The ogre laughed

 _'Protect'_ Kagome growled as she jumped into the trees

"K-Kagome" Shippo buried his face into Kagomes shoulder

 _'Protect'_ Kagome could see her vision blurring as she hid in the tree tops perched on a branch, "Shh" Kagome whispered as she watched the ogre run underneath the tree and keep going.

"You placed a barrier?" Shippo pointed

"Huh?" Kagome calmed down as the ogres demonic aura faded

"Look" Shippo pointed to the purple lightening scattering around them "How did you do that?"

"I don't know?" Kagome admitted after a few moments Kagome was sure the demon was Kagome she felt a fog being lifted from her head and quietly climbed down the tree and putting Shippo on the ground.

"You're getting better at magic" Shippo smiled

"Think so?" Kagome smiled back as they entered a small clearing

" **FOUND YOU** " The beast called out as he swung the uprooted tree down toward Kagome and Shippo

" _Watch out"_ Kagome jumped toward Shippo, catching him in her arms before rolling away "Hide" Kagome pushed Shippo toward the tree line

"But" Shippo protested but Kagome just growled and Shippo obeyed.

"Thought you could hide from me?" The beast laughed

 _'Protect'_ Kagome chanted in her head as she dodged the tree.

"You'll soon get tired my little fox" The ogre laughed and swung the tree around knocking Kagome to the ground, That's when something inside of Kagome broke, a growl escaped her lips, her vision blurred again and the world seemed to slow around her, Kagomes eyes started to bleed red as she ran around the ogre and start attacking him with her claws, Kagome kicked and punched the oger till he fell to the ground, her hands ached with pain from clawing and punching at the ogre, as the dust settled Kagome looked to see the best unharmed. As he stood Kagome readied her stance to start fighting again, but before she could attack another aura showed up.

" _Oi_ , His skin is too thick"

"I didn't _ask_ for help" Kagome growled back

"Hey, if you wanna die to a pitiful ogre then be my guest" The voice called out

'Protect ' Kagome growled as the ogre laughed "Fine then what should I do" Kagome called out

"Hi-ya" The voice called out as the sound of flesh ripping echoed in the morning sky "That!" The figure smirked

"Thanks" Kagome rolled her eyes and the figured sheathed his sword

"Keh, you woke me up with your pitiful fighting"

"Hey I could have taken him" Kagome pouted knowing she lied

"Sure-Sure" the man shrugged

"Thank you anyway" Kagome looked to see Shippo poke his head out

"I couldn't let a mother and child be killed, it would haunt my dreams"

"Oh I'm not his mother" Kagome blushed

"You protected his as one" The man arched his brow

"Shippo is like family to _me_ , I couldn't let anything happen to _him_ " Kagome watched as Shippo bounced to her side

"Well you're welcome" The man blushed scratching his head

"Let me repay you with breakfast" Kagome bowed not sure where her manners came from

"I could eat"

"Kagomes food is amazing!" Shippo bounced

"Kagome?" The man tilted his head

"Yes, that is my name." Kagome smiled "Whats yours?"

"Inuyasha" The man nearly whispered his name

Kagome felt a pull at her heart as she looked over the man, he wore a strange red robe, and his dull silver hair stood out next to his golden eyes _"y-your eyes…_ " Kagome took a step closer.

* * *

 _ **Well What did you think? Yay Inuyasha is in the building! hehehe whats Kagome without a little Hanyo to save her once or twice? let me know that your still interested in this story, I guess my updated took to long and some of you lost interest, sadness!**_

 _ **I hope you all have a wonderful day**_

 _ **Much love**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everybody, I do not own Inuyasha or anything else in this world lol_**

 ** _Sorry for the late update, Ive been really lazy about writing, havent been in the mood, and when I am I just... ugh I dont know. but I finally got a chapter together, so here it is._ **

"Well that was interesting" Inuyasha yawned as he patted his stomach

"Sorry, it wasn't good" Kagome pouted

"I've had worse" Inuyasha snorted

"Hey!" Shippo growled "Kagome didn't have to cook for you at all, the least you could do is say thanks"

"I think I already did by saving her life and yours"

"Shippo, it's okay" Kagome patted his head "Winter is near and more of the animals are preparing their shelters, so they aren't out as much"

"Tell that to him!" Shippo huffed

"Thanks, I guess" Inuyasha blushed

"Aren't you cold?" Kagome looked to see Inuyasha barefooted

"I'm a demon, I don't get cold"

"Half" Shippo snorted

"What was that squirt!" Inuyasha leaned up

"You're not a full demon like us, your Hanyou! I can smell the human in you"

"You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you" Inuyasha balled his fist as anger rose in his eyes

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded "Apologize… Now"

"For what?" Shippo frowned

"Just because he is different does not give you the right to call him names, I am different too" Kagome felt the surge of sadness come off of Inuyasha

"I don't need you to fight my battles!" Inuyasha stood

"I wasn't trying too" Kagome could feel several emotions coming from Inuyasha, Sadness, Rage, and a hint of jealousy "Now, let's calm down and finish breakfast"

"How are you different?" Inuyasha asked facing away from Kagome

"Oh I guess I'm hiding my scent" Kagome took a breath and watched as Inuyasha's ears twitched

"Ah, you're a mix breed, Fox and wolf"

"Yes, when I was younger I was called a mutt by my friends. It hurt but grandfather said it was because they didn't understand how… how special I was. At first I thought he was just trying to help me fit in but as I grew up I knew being different is what makes us." Kagome looked toward the morning sun feeling the cold breeze ruffle her hair

"Did your grandfather raise you? Where were your parents?"

"Well he wasn't my real grandfather" Kagome poked at the fire "It's a long story but I was found in the woods when I was 50 and a Miko Saki took me to a wolf den near her village, they took me in a raised me, I have no memory before that day in the woods" Kagomes face fell "Sometimes when I dream I see flashbacks but nothing to really help me learn who I was."

"So what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha sat back down

"I don't know" Kagome laughed "We have just been running around really"

"Ha, I figured you were going to say, looking for your past or some fairytale story like that"

"No, just wondering the lands"

"Look Kagome" Shippo pointed to the sky "It's snowing"

"This early? Kagome stood "We should start moving, get to a safer place" Kagome kicked dirt onto the fire

"Um" Inuyasha blushed "If you like I know a place that you two can stay, it's away from demons and not many people go there"

"Really?" Kagome looked to see Shippo catching snow on his tongue "If it's not too much trouble"

"Eh, It's usually just me up there anyway"

"Okay" Kagome smiled.

~~~~~X

Two weeks later Inuyasha lead Kagome and Shippo to an abandoned village, Kagome wanted to ask what happened but she could feel Inuaysha mood shift into sadness, she could tell the village meant something to him, and it was too soon to ask him what, he lead Kagome and Shippo to a small hut in the middle of town.

"You two can stay here, this one doesn't have any damage" Inuyasha didn't look inside

"Thank you" Kagome bowed

"You don't have to do that" Inuyasha walked away

Kagome quickly got Shippo inside and started a fire, the hut soon warmed up, Kagome could see the snow piling up outside the hut, they had gone higher up the mountain then Kagome would have wanted but she was grateful to have shelter from the snow and ice, and a place to keep Shippo warm.

"I am going to look around, stay here" Kagome looked to see Shippo curled into a ball next to the fire

"Kay" He mumbled

Kagome stepped out, her shoes crunching the newly formed snow, ' _I wonder what happened here'_ Kagome walked through the town seeing most of the huts still in one piece, no signs of fire, no battle marks on any of the wood, the ground flat even with the snow like a blanket. "Must have been a sickness" Kagome said out loud

"You guessed it" Inuyasha jumped off one of the roofs

"I am sorry" Kagome looked around

"Meh"

"Was this your home?"

"At one time I called it home… My mother raised me here, she was an outcast for having a half breed like me, the humans here were so cruel to my mother, but she always smiled when I was around. When the sickness began they blamed me, said I had cursed them, and they tried to run me from town." Inuyasha started to walk, and Kagome followed

"My mother was my only friend, before they ran us out; everyone caught the sickness, even my mother. Soon after I was the only one left"

"How old where you, when she died?"

"I was still a pup, maybe 20"

"And you were left alone?" Kagome clutched her chest "Where was your father?"

"Don't know, never saw much of my pops" Inuyasha shrugged

"Inuyasha I am so sorry" Kagome touched his shoulder

"Meh, it happened so long ago" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air but Kagome could taste the salt in the air from his tears

"Come, I shall cook dinner" Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and lead him back to the hut

~~~~X

"Awww I want to come too" Shippo pouted

"The weather could turn bad, you need to stay here where it's warm" Kagome tilted her head with a smile

"But I can help" Shippo begged

"Look kid, stay here and guard the hut" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"We will be back soon" Kagome patted his head

"Fine" Shippo fell back onto his butt and huffed crossing his legs

"Let's go" Inuyasha stepped out in to the falling snow

"mmhhmm" Kagome pulled her hood up and followed Inuyasha into the snow. As they walked Kagome shifted the weight on her back "Thank you for the bow Inuyasha"

"Keh, it was left by the villagers a long time ago, I'm surprised it hasn't broke yet"

"Well still, thank you" Kagome could see the small rose tint appear on Inuyasha's cheeks.

After three hours of walking Inuyasha and Kagome leaped into the trees, the scent of deer in the air, they quickly and quietly jumped from branch to branch, softly enough not to disturb the snow that hand settled on them. Kagome soon spotted a seven deer walking threw a small clearing; Kagome readied her bow as Inuyasha let a small growl escape his lips to get the deer's attention.

"Go!" Kagome whispered as she let her arrow fly

"Good Shot!" Inuyasha laughed as a deer fell to its side as the rest scattered off

"Glad we found them so close to the village" Kagome bounced her pride flowing through her

"Yeah" Inuyasha jumped from the tree landing a few feet from the dead deer.

Kagome was about to follow when a dark aura entered the clearing, Kagome froze in her spot as a dark figure stood across from Inuyasha. Kagome could see Inuyasha tense up.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha growled

"You are hunting on my land" a deep voice called out

"So?"

"You know half breed, you are not allowed on my land, I do not care if you starve" The figure flicked his wrist and a thick vale on poison covered the deer and Kagome watched as it melted away

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled grabbing the hilt of his sword "That wasn't for me!"

"This one does not care" The man grabbed his hilt as well

"Leave me alone" Inuaysha growled as he took a step back

"Since you are on my land I shall kill you now"

"Try it" Inuyasha pulled out his sword as the man did as well

 _'Stop'_ Kagome had no voice as the two started the fight, Kagome watched as Inuyasha dodged the mans blows, but that's all he could do. Kagome could scenes the mans power, it was great.

Kagome knew she had to do something, quickly she rounded the clearing and perched on a nearby hill side, she readied her bow and took aim, as the man and Inuyasha began talking again Kagome aimed for his head. "Go" Kagome released her bow string and sent the arrow flying

"Hmm" The man turned to see her arrow sticking out of his right shoulder, blood trickled down his arm

"Stop" Kagome readied her bow again

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Ah you have a Bitch I see" The man pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "Shame she will have to die as well"

Kagome couldn't see the man very clearly his white fur wrapped around his body, she could see his grey boots buried in the snow, his white clothes blended with the snow, Kagome tried to see his face but he turned his attention back to Inuyasha, his long silver hair blew in the wind.

Kagome watched as the fight began again, due to the wind and how quickly the two moved Kagome couldn't shoot afraid she would hit Inuyasha by mistake, Kagome saw her opening as the man grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held him up high, Inuyasha feet dangled nearly a foot off the ground. Kagome acted quickly as she grabbed one of Shippos acorns and placed it on the end of her arrow.

Kagome sent her arrow flying, it landed at the mans feet and busted in to a smoke bomb, Kagome had already ran down and as the smoke started she stabbed another arrow in to the mans forarms making him release Inuyasha, without missing a beat Kagome grabbed Inuyasha buy the arms and ran into the cover of the trees.

As soon as they were safe and Kagome couldn't feel his dark aura anymore she let go of Inuyasha and stopped running.

"I didn't need you to help me!" Inuyasha growled

"He would have killed you!" Kagome growled back

"I would have had him! But you just had to step in" Inuyashas growl deepened

"I was trying to help you" Kagome could believe he was getting upset

"I don't need your help or anyone else's" Inuyasha spun around

"Fine!" Kagome tried to calm down as her eyes started to bleed red.

"Lets just find some food" Inuyasha started to walk away

"Ugh" Kagome followed.

 _Meanwhile hidden in the trees a thin silver eyebrow arched._

* * *

 _ **Ohhhh getting interesting! lol let me know if you liked this chapter... OH and I will say again for those people that want to comment that they hate this story I have news for you... YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT! I do this for fun, and if you dont like my writting style, or the way I make my characters (Kagome being a demon) it is fan FICTION!**_

 _ **But to the rest of you, that you for your support!**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Inuyasha! boo**_

 _ **Well even I am surprised with how quickly I updated this story! It will probably be a few days before I can update again but it shouldn't be to long, I thinking about ending the story a little soon than I originally planned but we shall see. hope you all are still enjoying my work!** _

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back" The small green toad Jakken screeched

"Hn" The young lord barely acknowledged the toad _'why do you keep following me!'_

"How was your trip? Did you kill the trespassers?"

"It was the hanyou Inuyasha" His name like acid in Sesshomarus mouth

"Ah so he is now a puddle of blood around your door step, a warning to the other hanyou. Brilliant my lord" Jakken danced

"No" Sesshomaru felt rage in his stomach but his face frozen like ice "He has a guard dog with him, she interfered" He closed his eye _'Why didn't I sense she was there? Even after she shot me I didn't see her… A spell? No, a barrier? Perhaps.'_

"Next time you will crush him like the roach he is" Jakken balled his fist

"Hn" Sesshomaru walked to his study _'Who was the woman with him?_ ' Sesshomaru rubbed his head as a ringing started in his ears and pain shot through his body

* * *

"Who was that man?" Kagome asked while the rabbits cooked over the fire in her small hut.

"Keh, his name isn't worth saying out loud" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air

"So you know him?"

"Sorta"

"Care to explain why he tried to kill you?"

"He hates all Hanyou, thinks they are a disgrace to demons everywhere. He banned all half-breeds from his land"

"His land?"

"Yes he is the **'Young lord of the west'** " Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"I see, but that doesn't really explain how he knows you"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha started to get angry

"Not really, I was just wondering" Kagome poked at the meat

"You get angry fast" Shippo pointed out

"Cuz you get on my nerves" Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha stop it" Kagome growled

"What, why are you probing me for answers!"

"I want to get to know you!" Kagome huffed

"Why!" Inuyasha growled

"Because I want to be your friend!"

"I didn't ask for any friends… I don't need anyone to be my friend" Inuyasha growled, stood and walked out.

"Well now you have one!" Kagome called out as Inuyasha faded into the tree line

"Shut up" Inuyasha called back

* * *

An hour later Inuyasha walked back in, Kagome wanted to talk but decided against it, instead she handed Inuyasha his piece of rabbit and said nothing as he ate. Kagome played with Shippos ponytail as he started to fall asleep.

"I… well… Sorry I guess" Inuyasha looked away

"Its okay, sometimes I push too hard" Kagome explained "I did the same thing back home, when I would sneak out to visit Saki, she would take me though the village to buy herbs, they would act polite around Saki but if I went to far from her the villagers would throw rocks at me or pretend I didn't exist. All I wanted to do was play with the other kids or just say 'Hi'. After a few years I still kept trying to talk to them without Saki near me, soon they warmed up to me and let me play, I even got invited to dinner once."

"they would throw rocks at you?"

"Mmm-hmm" Kagome nodded

"I know the feeling; the kids here would throw rocks at me if I got to close"

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry"

"Don't be, it happened to you too" Inuyasha shrugged

"I know" Kagome looked down "But sometimes it just takes people time to adjust"

"I guess" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You are too nice"

Kagome just laughed and shook her head, after a few moments of silence Inuyasha said goodnight and Kagome was left curled up next to Shippo watching the fire slowly die _'Its cold tonight, I guess I should get more wood so it doesn't die and get to cold in here'_ Kagome slowly stood and left the hut. She walk through the village to the tree line but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"The fire is about to die so I was gathering more wood so Shippo doesn't get cold… What about you?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha turned and walked back to his hut

Kagome could taste the salt in the air but decided not to ask ' _he has had a hard day'_.

Kagome walked father into the forest and began picking up twigs and breaking off small tree branches. When her arms where full she began to walk back to her hut, as she walked the forest was silent, the forest animals asleep in their nest for winter, Kagome looked up to the tree tops seeing the stars bright over head.

"Ugh" Kagome sighed ' _for years I have tried to remember who I was, what is blocking me from seeing who I am… All I can remember is long hallways and the smell of lilies'_ Kagome took a deep breath _'I can almost smell it now'_ She walked back into her hut to see Shippo in a small ball closer to the fire than when she left, Taking the driest wood Kagome toss it over the fire, after a few minutes the fire was roaring again.

"That should last until morning" Kagome yawned and laid back down pulling Shippo back toward her chest.

* * *

~Dream~

* * *

The sun was bright in Kagomes eyes as she walked through the woods she could hear children talking

"Hello?" Kagome called out but the children did not answer "Hello? Can you hear me?" She called out again, with no answer Kagome decided to find the kids, Kagome walked until her feet hurt but she finally found the kids, it was a small girl and a young boy, their backs where turned from her

"You two shouldn't be out here" Kagome started to grab the small girls shoulder but jumped back and gasped

"You wont have _any_ friends if you are feared" the girl spoke towards the boy.

"Can you hear me? See me?" Kagome waved and started to walk around to see the kids.

"Sure you do, and I will be your friend" Kagome stood in front of the kids and nearly fell to her knees

"It's… me" Kagome held her throat she could see her own blue eyes sparking in the sun light, Kagome looked toward the boy but he had no face, his white hair hanging down over his eyes, no nose or mouth. He wore all white clothes, she could see his jaw line move as if he was talking but Kagome could not hear a sound.

"To bad, now I am" Kagomes younger self stuck her tongue out "come on we aren't far want to play a game?"

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her head, one of the worse pains she had ever felt, her temples pounded like a drum, her blood ran cold, her ears rang as if she had tiny bells in her ears. The image of the kids faded away as the smell of smoke invaded her nose, it burned her throat as if she drank the fire.

* * *

"Ahhhh" Kagome screamed as she jerked awake from her dream,

"Kagome!" Inuyasha busted in as Kagome still screamed "Kagome!" Inuyasha shook Kagome

"Stop stop stop" Kagome cried out as tears fell down her face

"Kagome its okay!" Inuyasha grabbed her face "Hey Kagome!" Kagome started to quite down as Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his chest, rocking her back and forth "It's okay, Shhhh its okay. It was just a dream" Inuyasha rubbed circles into Kagomes back

"Kagome?" Shippo asked still shaking from Kagomes violent awakening

"Inu… Yasha" Kagome whispered tears still flowing from her eyes

"Im here" Inuyasha purred

"I'm sory" Kagome had finally calmed down enough to stop crying

"Wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha asked not sure if he should

"Just a dream.. or a Memory" Kagome shook her head

"Bad memory?" Shippo asked throwing more wood on the fire

"Not a first… then everything was on fire" Kagome closed her eyes

"You don't have to remember if you don't want to" Inuyasha still purred

"Thanks" Kagome felt calm in Inuyasha arms, being rocked by him was soothing. "Chi used to rock me like this" Kagome whispered

"Who?" Shippo tilted his head

"Hmm?" Kagome looked over to shippo

"You said Chi used to rock you like this?" Inuyasha looked down

"I did?" Kagome arched her brow

"Yes" Inuyasha half laughed

"Oh, I… I don't know" Kagome pushed off Inuyasha "The sun is up we should get some food"

"Kay" the two boys agreed

* * *

"Spring is in the air" Kagome stretched as she woke from her nap "It hasn't snowed in two weeks"

"Yup, you can hear the animals stirring from their slumbers" Inuyasha scratched his chest, since Kagomes dream Inuyasha stayed in her hut. It had been two months since and Kagome had been waking up from the same dream, the two children then the smell of smoke.

"Lets hunt while they are week from sleep" Shippo growled

"Shippo!" Kagome shook her head "Would you want someone to attack you while you woke up"

"but-" Shippo tilted his head

"Plus they don't have much meat on their bones, let them fatten up" Inuyasha sat up

"Fine" Shippo huffed.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stiffened up "whats wrong?" Kagome looked around

"Someone is coming"

As Inuyasha spoke Kagome felt the aura "Koga?" Kagome stood and walked out of the hut

"You know this person?" Inuyasha and Shippo followed

"Yeah" Kagome looked to see Koga walk from the tree line

"Just an abandoned village" Koga shook his head

"Koga?" Kagome took a step closer

"Kagome!" Koga nearly tripped as he ran toward her "I thought you were dead!" Koga picked up Kagome and spun her around.

"Of course not" Kagome laughed

"Grandfather will be so happy to hear this, he has been worried about you"

"Really?" Kagome looked ashamed " I didn't mean to cause him worry"

"Why did you leave?" Koga frowned

"I was out of place there, I needed to find my own place" Kagome kicked the dirt at her feet but then remembered Inuyasha and Shippo stood behind her "Oh and if I didn't leave I would have never found Shippo or Inuyasha"

"Who?" Koga looked as a small Kit jumped into Kagomes arms and a tall man stood to the left of Kagome, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His lips pressed into a hard line.

"This is Shippo, I found him about a year ago, and took him in… his parents are no longer with us. And this is Inuyasha, she saved both our lives a few months ago and was nice enough to let us stay here for the winter"

"Well thanks for looking after Kagome but I've got it from here on" Koga grabbed Kagomes hands "I want you to be my intended"

"What?!" Three voices rang out

"Koga… uh" Kagome blushed "No"

"Great… wait what?" Koga arched his brow

"Koga no" Kagome took a step back

"I know it's a little sudden but you left before I could ask you back at the Den"

"It's not that; its just um well I-" Kagome stuttered

"I understand you want to be courted, I get it" Koga smiled

"Look pal she said no" Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome

"Oh I see" Koga laughed "You wish to court her as well, no matter I will win"

"Koga" Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha blushed

"No… that's not it" Inuyahsa mumbled

"I will win her heart, I'll shall return" Koga sprinted off into the woods

"Men are weird" Shippo laughed.

* * *

"I smell a hot spring nearby!" Kagome bounced next to Inuyasha

"So?" Inuyasha huffed

"Oh can we please stay here for the night! Please oh please!" Kagome begged, her eyes seemed to grow three times their normal size, Kagome learned quickly that was a weak spot for Inuyasha

"Fine"

"Thank you!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a side hug which made him blush.

"Yeah, sure" Inuyasha tried to hide his rosy cheeks

Kagome quickly found the hot spring and helped Inuyasha make camp, Shippo ran off to see if he could catch any food. "Thank you for traveling with us" Kagome tried to start a conversation

"Meh" Inuyasha jumped on a tree branch and placed his hands behind his head

"Even though we don't really know where we are going" Kagome tired again

"I wouldn't like if you were killed after I spent the whole winter keeping you alive"

"Pretty sure you have it the other way around" Kagome said under her breath

"LOOK Kagome!" Shippo ran back with three rabbits in his small hands

"Very good Shippo, and all by yourself!" Kagome grabbed the dead rabbits "I am so proud of you!" Kagome picked up Shippo with her free hand and rubbed her nose against his.

Inuyasha watched with a hint of jealousy flowing in his heart. As he remember his first catch.

"Momma look!" Inuyasha ran into his mother hut with a smile stretching from ear to ear his heart beating out of his chest and his lungs filling with air from where he ran.

"What- Oh Inuyasha!" His mother covered her mouth "What did you do?"

"I caught a squirrel" Inuyasha held up the dead animal "for you"

"Inuyasha" His mother sighed but tried to smile "P-put it over there"

"Don't you wanna cook it?" Inuyasha placed the still bleeding squirrel on the table

"Of course" His mother smiled..

Inuyasha was playing in the tree behind his house when he watched his mother take his first kill and throw in a hole that the village kids had been digging a few days before.

"Inuyasha you okay?" Kagome felt his mood shift

"Yeah" Inuyasha shook away the memory _'Humans just don't understand'_ he sighed inwardly

"Okay… well we are going to bath" Kagome placed the skinned rabbits over the fire "Watch the food"

"I got it" Inuyasha barked.

* * *

Kagome watched as Shippo splashed in the water as she relaxed against a nearby rock. Kagome closed her eyes and took deep breaths, the hot spring was soothing against her soul, and it always had a way of calming her body and mind. Ever since she could remember she loved to soak in the hot spring.

"Whatcha thinking about Kagome?" Shippo asked as he surfaced

"I remember as a child I would run off to a nearby hot spring and play, Grandfather would find me and scold me for running off alone but I couldn't help myself." Kagome pulled Shippo in close "Lets clean your hair"

"Ugh" Shippo fought for a second but Kagome wrapped her legs around Shippos body holding him still as she ran soap through his hair.

"We are running low, We should stop by a village soon" Kagome scrubbed until the soap turned brown

"A human village?" Shippo grunted and purred as Kagomes claws scraped against his scalp

"Yes, you have been to one before" Kagome smiled

"Yeah but not with Inuyasha, and we only passed through one"

"We wont stay long, just need to grab some more soap and maybe some new clothes, you have outgrown those"

"I don't think Inuyahsa will want to go"

"I'll talk to him, now rinse and go play" Kagome giggled as Shippo jumped under the water

"No" Inuyasha growled

"Just for a moment" Kagome huffed

"Have you forgotten how they treat demons?"

"No"

"Do you like the abuse?" Inuyasha threw his hands up

"They don't know we are demons" Kagome shook her head

"Are they blind? You two have tails!" Inuyasha pointed

"we place a spell to hide our tails" Shippo stuck his tongue out

"And what of my silver hair?" Inuyasha snorted "And my ears"

"Ugh just watch" Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and started to chant "See" Kagome pointed toward the water

"Wow" Inuyahsa looked "I look like I do on my human night" Inuyasha saw his black hair and brown eyes in the reflection of the stream, his claws and fangs disappeared

"Yup" Kagome tied his hair back with a leather strap "It will last a day, or until I end the spell"

"Thats neat" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome, her long slender tail invisible to his eye, her blue eyes turned black.

"Its simple magic, Shippo taught it to me" Kagome shook out her hair

"Yup" Shippos red hair turned black and his green eyes turned light brown. "We kinda look like a family" Shippo pointed out

"I guess we do Kagome laughed and Inuyasha blushed d

"Lets just get this over with!" Inuyasha huffed as they left the safety of the woods and stepped on to the dirt road. About an hour walk from the village.

When they arrived Inuyasha was surprised none of the villagers looked twice at them, they walked through the market and traded their kill of rabbits, squirrels and deer for money, Kagome quickly bought new soap and clothes for Shippo. She even found a female warriors outfit.

"Straight from the demons slayers village, these are made from demons skin, and are very durable during battle" The man behind the table yelled

"Demon skin?" Kagome giggled _'more like bear skin'_

"Yes my lady"

"My…My Lady…" Kagome heard several voices in her head

"Kagome?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome swaying

"I'm fine" Kagome shook her head "Um How much for the green?"

"50" The man smiled " I will make a deal for you My lady"

"T-Thanks" Kagome handed the money over and walked away

"Don't forget this" The man held up the outfit but Kagome kept walking

"I got it" Inuyasha grabbed the outfit and caught up to Kagome "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Kagome couldn't focus

"you feeling okay?" Inuyahsa placed his hand on Kagomes head

"Yeah" Kagome pushed his hand away and hear shippo yell ouch "Huh?" Kagome nearly ran toward the voice

"Get away" a small boy yelled

"Why did you do that?" Shippo rubbed his head

"You demon" an old man kicked Shippo

"SHIPPO" Kagome dropped her bag and ran to pick up Shippo

"Whats your problem" Inuyahsa pushed the man back

"Demons aren't welcome here" another man pushed Inuyasha back

"Demon?" Inuyasha looked back to see Shippos red tail poking out

"Are you with that demon?" the village seemed to surround the three

"You hurt Shippo?" Kagome didn't look up

"Is she a breeder?" A woman called out

"She lay with a demon and birthed that" a man called out

"Y-you made him bleed" Kagome stood and pushed Shippo behind her

"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha took a step back

"They are all demons!" another man called out

Inuyasha looked down to see his silver hair and claws back, he looked back to Kagome who was shaking. "Everyone run!" Inuyasha growled

"Like we would listen to your kind!" a man called out as he threw a rock at Kagome hitting her in the cheek.

Kagome looked up her eyes bleeding red as her claws started to grow, a deep growl rumbled in her chest **"Made h-him bleed"** Kagome growled as waves of energy swirled around her body, Inuyasha could feel the weight of her youkia press down on his, without thinking he quickly picked up Shippo and the supplies they had bought and ran out of the village, He looked back to see Kagomes black body tower over the village, her deep growl echoing off the trees, she drooled causing floods in the town.

 _'_ _don't hurt them, they don't know any better'_

 **-Hurt Him-**

 _'_ _he is fine'_

 **-Protect-**

 _'_ _He is safe, don't waste time with the humans, let's go take care of him'_

With a final growl and as the villagers scattered Kagome ran into the woods sensing Inuyasha and Shippo nearby, as she entered the clearing Kagome caught a familiar scent, still in her beast form Kagome turned from Inuyasha and ran toward the north.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Kagome.

Kagomes claws dug into the earth as she ran toward the smell, she could remember the smell but it made her heart burn and her stomach do flips, as the scent grew she flipped into her human form but kept running. She entered a clearing with a large water fall in the center of a small lake; Kagome noticed someone else was there as well. She slowed down and walked up to the man, when she was standing five feet away he turned around.

As Kagome looked over his a name fell from her lips… "Toga?" Kagome whispered as a pain much like the pain from her dreams entered her head, she fell to her knees with a blood curling scream.

 _ **Oh snap! what will happen next? stay turned to find out! :P damn I sounded like a commercial just then ahaahaha or a really shitty announcer, oh well. hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New years!**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL! Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter, I lost my will to write, my husband asked me why and I just shrugged my shoulders, BUT I started watching Fairy Tale... and I was curious if there was any fan fiction anddd of course there was! so after reading 2 or 3... hahah more like 10-15 stories I was like OMG I can't believe I forgot why I love writing these! so I am sorry, I know this is a small update and I will be honest I forgot where I was going to lead the story, so I proabably pushed this in a different direction, I had to re-read it a bunch of times to remember what exactly I wrote, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and will probably be updated the weekend!**_

 _ **Oh And I do not Own Inuyasha :P**_

* * *

Kagome could smell smoke; it burned her lungs with each breath. She could hear a woman's voice calling to her, but it didn't quite sound like her name. she opened blurry eyes to see a light haired figure reaching out for her, Kagome felt twinge in her stomach as she tried to grab the figures slim hand but was pulled back into darkness, she felt as if the breath was knocked out of her.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled "Oi Kagome!"

"Ka-gome" a smaller voice cracked. Should could feel pressure on her shoulders

"Mmm" Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Shippo, their faces filled with worry.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat up.

"What do you mean?" Kagome dug the palm of her hand into her temple "Is it still burning?" Kagome looked around

"Huh?" Inuyasha sniffed the air "I don't smell smoke"

"it just… maybe a memory?" Kagomes ears were ringing "Its hurts to remember" Kagome tried to think back to the images that just played in her head

"Why did you run _here_?" Shippo looked around

"I-I'm not sure, I smelled something… familiar" Kagome stood and took a deep breath "He was here, I can still smell him, I can feel his aura" Kagome took a few steps as her heart began to race.

"Who, I don't smell anything but the forest" Shippo sniffed

"Toga" Kagome breathed in with a smile on her face "Huh" Kagome touched her cheek; a small salty tear escaped but she didn't feel sad, it was a familiar smell she missed.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha could taste the salt in the air from her tears

"I'm not sure" Kagome wiped her face. "Lets camp here for the night"

"Alright" Inuyasha tilted his head but didn't push.

A few hours later, Kagome stared up at the night sky, Inuyasha and Shippo were fast asleep and snoring loudly. Kagome kept replaying the mans face in her head, the stinging sensation made her head throb but she wanted no needed to remember. Kagome threw her forearm over her eyes and let out a long sigh. Before trying to piece the mans face back together.

"Silver hair… large teeth… a blueish jagged strip on his cheeks… his armor" Kagome gasped as pain shot through her body

~~~V

* * *

"Im in the forest again" Kagome looked up to see the afternoon sun, she spun around before catching the scent again "It's him" Kagome dashed through the woods, he was close. Kagome skidded to a stop and hid behind a tree.

"I know you are there" Kagome knew it was her voice from when she was a child "Why are you still spying on me"

"How did you know I was here?" a deep voice asked

"I can feel your aura"

"Even behind my strongest barrier?"

"Mhhm" Kagome watched as her younger self stood under a nearby tree "I always know when you are watching me"

"You are a mystery my dear" The man jumped from the tree, Kagomes heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"So why are you here Toga?"

"Toga? That's not my name" Titled his head, Kagome walked around the forest but it seemed every time she tried to walk around to see the mans face the scene in front of her turned with her every step.

"I know, I give all my friends nicknames, and I like the name Toga for you" a smiled spread across her face

"Then you my call me whatever you like Ka-"As the man said Kagomes name her ears began to throb and her nose started to bleed, the sharp pain in her heat felt as though someone was drilling bamboo spikes into her eyeballs

Kagome sat up with a jolt, she took deep breaths, her head was still throbbing, she looked down to see a dark droplet of blood land on the back of her hand. Kagome touched her nose as the blood began to spill out. Kagome crawled over to the water and began and dunked her face in. the ice cold water soothed the ache in her head a little bit. When Kagome was out of air and could no longer hold her breath, she rose from the water and wiped her face on the sleeve of her Kimono.

"Will it kill me to learn the truth, Kagome touched her nose. Something is blocking my memory" Kagome huffed.

* * *

A few weeks later Kagome stopped trying to remember the man's face and began to live in the moment with Inuyasha and Shippo, Koga would stop by time to time with flowers and other gift, it seemed each time Koga dropped in to see her, Inuyasha would get angry or jealous, Kagome couldn't tell not that she analyzed it too much.

It seemed like Kagome and Inuyasha became in sync with their fighting, when Inuyasha jumped left Kagome could run Right, they had an unspoken language during battle, as if they knew what the other was thinking and could react in a moment's notice. Kagome was content with traveling with her group, she felt at peace for a moment in time.

"Hey there is a village over there" Shippo pointed

"We could use some supplies" Kagome adjusted the small basket on her back

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed as Kagome set the spells turning them human. As they entered the village Kagome dropped the spell.

"It has been abandoned, for quite some time" Kagome touched a small hut, nearly burned to the ground

"A war?" Shippo asked kicking a pile of ash

"Stop that you will get dirty" Kagome huffed

"Kay" Shippo pouted

"I don't think it was war" Inuyasha looked around "I don't see any weapon marks on these huts"

"Something caused the village to burn" Kagome began walking through the village, her head beginning to throb

"Lets keep going" Shippo said with a shiver up his spine "I don't like it here"

"No… let's look" Kagome felt as if her feet took over and began to lead her "I-I have been here before"

"Huh?" Inuyasha scratched his head

"The lay out… its… like I have been here before" Kagomes heart began to race

"Whats going on" Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to walk then start to slowly jog "Where are you going?"

"I don't know" Kagome smiled as her ears started to ring

"She's gone insane" Shippo frowned

"Maybe" Inuyasha placed his hands on his head and slowly followed Kagome

Kagome reached the end of the village but something was pushing her to keep going "The forest was burned too" Kagome pointed to a few black trees along the path.

Kagome could feel her beast claw at her cage, unsure why her beast would be wanting to get out they weren't in danger, that she knew of. Kagome pushed back against her beast.

"We should leave" Inuyasha could feel the waves of emotion coming from Kagome.

"No" Kagome growled her eyes bleeding red

"Kagome?" Shippo hid behind Inuyashas leg

Kagome took a short breaths then snapped her head to the right, with a deep rumbling growl she transformed into her beast, she shook out her body, her fur moved like water down her massive body, Inuyasha would be lying if he was both amazed and scared of her beast. A beautiful killer.

Kagome dug her claws into the earth before running with full force into the thick woods, she left Inuyasha in the dust, even with his speed he wouldn't be able to catch up with Kagome any time soon.

Kagome had no idea where her beast was leading her, but it was obvious her beast knew more than she did. Kagome skidded to a halt in front of an old den,

 **-Lily's-**

 _'I know this smell'_

 **-Home-**

 _'Home? You remember?'_

Kagome felt her beast calm down and she regain control, She walked into the den "Hello?" She called out but no response "Is anyone there?" Kagoe reach a large throne room seeing two large wooden chairs sat in the middle, as Kagome neared she heard the ringing in her ear get louder.

 _"Kit this is not a room to play in" a voice that brought tears to Kagomes eyes spoke_

 _"But daddy" a childs voice answered "I wanted to play with you"_

 _"My Kit I am busy at the moment with important matters, I shall come find you once I am done" The voice washed over Kagome like silk_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Of course"_

Kagome opened her eyes once the ringing stopped "Father?" Kagome felt the tears roll down her cheek as she left the room, voice spoke in her head as she walked

 _"My lady"_

 _"My lady you must not play in your formal kimono"_

 _"My lady, you're father will not approve"_

 _"My lady, I will always be here for you"_

"I will always be here for you" Kagome repeated the words "that voice… I know it" Kagome entered a small bedroom "This is my room" Kagome gasped as she looked in, it was just as she remember it, everything was still in its place, the room was cold and dark but nothing had been moved she since she last touched it.

Kagome walked over to a large vanity, and picked up a jade comb.

 _"My lady, you look just like your mother"_

 _"My mother had white hair" the childs voice rang in her ear_

 _"This is true but your face and you have your mother's eyes. It was rare for a fox to be born with blue eyes"_

Kagome looked at the dusty reflection and saw her childhood self sitting behind her, Kagome looked closer to see a woman behind her, softly brushing through her hair "C-Chi" Kagome cried , her long gray hair was wrapped in a bun on the top of her hair, her green eyes sparkled in the dull light, her red lips formed a smiled as she spoke. The red Kimono flowed down and across the floor. Kagome reached up and touch the reflection and the image disappeared.

Kagome walked over and laid on the bed, curling up into a ball with her head tucked into her knees. Kagome cried silently for her lost life, it was starting to come back in little flashed but the big question on what happened was still missing. Kagome wanted to know more but the pain in her heart was to much to bare. As Kagome cried a dark aura crept in and across her body, it made her blood run cold.

In a swift movement Kagome left her old bed and walked outside, a dark shadow circled a few times before landing a few feet in front of her.

"Yo" a sultry voice hummed

"You" Kagome growled deep in her chest.

* * *

 _ **I know I don't deserve it but please leave a review if you like it, its been while since I wrote and I feel a little rusty, but like I said I promise I will update this weekend and make it a little longer!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any other Anime.**_

 _ **Well Like I promised I have another chapter. I hope you like it, my head has been pounding all day so I really didnt want to write but I keep my promises! SO happy reading!**_

* * *

"How far did she run?" Inuyasha asked walking at a gentle pace, he didn't sense any danger or dark auras, he figured Kagome needed to figure out something about her past and she needed space and time to do it, a part of him wanted to run to her side, he had grown close to the raven haired beauty. But he also knew she was dealing with her own demons and needed to find her own way.

"Can't you walk any faster" Shippo pushed on Inuyashas hips

"Nope, My legs are broken and this is their only speed for now" Inuyasha smirked

"Inuyasha!" Shippo Growled

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome snarled

"Now that's not a pretty face a princess should make"

"I asked you a question" Kagomes head throbbed as she spoke, every time she meet the womans ruby eyes the ringing in her ears worsened

"Do you even remember me?"

"I'm sure I don't know all about you but your aura will be one I will never forget" Kagome balled her hands into a fist

"I see your memory is coming back" The women opened a fan and hid her smile "it took longer than I thought"

"You did this to me?" Kagome touched her head

"No, I never get my hands dirty"

"Why are you here?" Kagome shook her head trying not to think of the pounding in her head

"That should be my question to you"

"This is my home!" Kagome stuck her nose up

"Not anymore, can't you see Daddy left" The women gestured to the forgotten den "He didn't care about you, so as soon as you were out of the picture daddy left"

"No" Kagome growled

"Can you not see? Are you blind?" The women snapped her fan shut "You lost and my daughter won"

"what?" Kagome closed her eyes "What are you blabbing about"

"Oh right, your memory hasn't fully returned… Since he chose my daughter I guess it would be no harm to let you remember"

"What daughter?" Kagome huffed

"This is getting annoying" The woman opened her fan and spun it in her hand, Kagome could hear the wind swirl around her body, Kagome fell to her knees and covered her eyes, the wind was strong around her, her body felt as if it would be lifted from the ground.

* * *

With a blink the wind was gone and Kagome found herself alone. Kagome stood was watched as a shadow flew over head, a loud roar echoed through the forest. Kagome watched as Fire shot out from the shadow, soon after screams and the smell of smoke reached her, Kagome ran back towards the village to see it burning, Families ran from their houses and watched as they burned, Farmers quickly released their horses and cattle from the barns so they wouldn't burn.

Kagome heart raced as she watched children run through the village screaming for their parents, Kagome watched as a baby no older than two cried next to a house, Kagome ran toward the baby seeing the house beginning to fall "NO" Kagome screamed as she held out her hands ready to scoop the baby out of harms way, but froze when she past the baby, nothing more than a ghost. Kagome looked back to see burning lumber where the baby was standing.

"NOOO" Kagome screamed as loud as her lungs would allow

"My baby!"

Kagome looked over to see a young man holding the baby, Kagome looked closer to see the man, his face was in a frown, his long silver hair blew in the wind. His sharp jaw clenched

"Keep a closer eye on your ward" The man spoke

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" The woman shook as she grabbed her child and ran away from the fire

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome stumbled as he flashed in her mind, meeting him in the study with his parents, having dinner with him, stealing looks while he stared at his food. Playing with him near the waterfall.

Kagome was snapped back into reality when she watched Sesshomaru transform into his beast "Beautiful" Kagome watched as he dashed through the woods.

Kagome quickly followed, she couldn't transform in to her beast so she ran on foot, when she burst through the cleaning she noticed her younger self laying on the ground.

"Kaori!"

"CHI" Kagome called back as she watched chi run toward her body.

"C-Chi" young Kagome reached out for her nanny, but in a swift movement Chi was thrown to the side by a shadow while another kicked young Kagome in the chest.

Kagome felt her legs go out as she fell to the ground, how cruel Kagome thought as she watched the dark shadow pick her younger body up by her hair.

"What have you done Haru" a deep voice rolled over the land

"Made your choice for you it seems" Haru stood and Kagome looked over the evil woman her black hair in a high ponytail, her ruby red eyes burned in her soul, her pale face turned in a smile, Kagomes stomach turned as she watched.

"You cannot make this Sesshomarus decisions" he stated with ice coating his voice

"Look like I did, you have no other choice than my daughter"

"I chose no female"

"I see, so you chose a male then?" Haru still had young Kagome in her hand

"No, Id rather become the strongest yokia in the land, I don't want or need mate" Sesshomaru tilted his chin "Let the little one go"

"See" Haru lifted young Kagome "If you didn't have feelings for this brat you wouldn't have asked me to let her go"

"I-I don't need your help" young Kagome grunted

"Brat you are not in this conversation" Haru extended her claws toward young Kagomes neck, but before she could touch Kagomes skin with her claw Sesshomaru was next to her in a flash grabbing Harus throat, his eyes bleeding red.

"I said let Kaori go" Sesshomaru growled his eyes bleeding red and his pupils flashing from gold to blue

Haru sliced down Sesshomarus arm causing him to let go, in the same moment she extended her wings and flew into the air, Sesshomaru looked up to see Haru hovering above the burning tree tops.

"I see, so killing her will not help… hmm.. ah but I know what will" Haru brought young Kagome close to her face and began chanting, Sesshomaru growled trying to form his obi but has yet to master. "Now" Haru flew higher lets give you a nice send off, Haru spun three times before releasing young Kagome into the air, her limp body flying through the air towards the west. "Now for you' Haru could see the aura around Sesshomaru darken and with a growl his feet lifted off the ground and into the air "Oh no you don't" Haru dived down grabbing Sesshomaru by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

"Bitch"

"shhh child" Haru voice hummed as she repeated the chant Sesshomaru soon fell limp as his eyes closed.

* * *

Kagome felt the heat of the fire recede as the image before her faded, Kagome blinked a few times for seeing Haru standing before her once more "You took away everything just so Sesshomaru would chose your daughter as his intended"

"A mother does what is best for her child"

"He was my friend" Kagome growled standing up

"No he wasn't Sesshomaru doesn't know how to have friends" Haru laughed "You were to be his mate, a breeder nothing more, But he was making a mistake! You are nothing but a mutt, a half breed. He was going to choose you over my full blooded daughter"

"How are you so sure he would have picked me? I only met him twice" Kagome was scratching her head "We were children, who makes those decisions so early in life"

"You have been away from your heritage for too long"

"and who did that?" Kagome touched her chin

"Oh oops" Haru giggled "But now that I found you and Sesshomaru picked Kagura I can kill you this time without him interfering" Haru flexed her claws and rolled her neck.

A cool breeze washed over the clearing and a growl echoed off the trees Kagome knew the sound and it was confirmed as a gray fox with two tails jumped between Kagome and Haru.

"I don't remember sending you an invitation to this reunion" Haru narrowed her eyes as the fox dug her nails into the ground, in a beat Kagome watched as Haru spread her wings and took flight toward the fox, their battle begun, Kagome watched as they fought, they seemed to be equal, the gray fox jumped pulling Haru to the ground and ripped one of Harus wings causing a bloody scream to escape Haru lips.

Kagome watched as the fox transformed into a woman "Chi" Kagome breathed as Chi pulled a sword from the holster on her back.

" I have waited years in the shadow, waiting for you to return" Chi spoke her voice raw and hateful, nothing like Kagome remembered

"Do it, if you think you-" Haru was cut off as Chi stabbed her throat and sliced off her head

"That was for My lady" Chi tossed the sword on the ground and slowly turned to Kagome "M-My Lady"

"Chi" Kagome cried as she ran toward her nanny

"Kaori " Chi wrapped her arms around Kagome and the both fell to their knees crying in each others arms

"I have missed you so much" Kagome cried

"My Lady I knew you would return" Chi sobbed.

"You waited all this time?" Kagome took Chi's face in her hands "Why?"

"I knew you would return, he spell couldn't have lasted much longer, it takes a lot of power to control the mind, she was weakened over the years keeping you and Sesshomaru in the dark"

"I'm glad to be back" Kagome held Chi close once more.

"OI" Inuyasha ran through the tree

"Another one" Chi stood and swung Kagome behind her back

"No, he is my friend" Kagome ducked around standing between the two

"You know her?" Inuyasha let the hilt of his sword go

"She is Chi" Kagome smiled as Chi dropped her guard

"Huh?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"It's a long story" Kagome shook her head.

* * *

"WHAT" Inuyasha stepped back "Sesshomaru was your intended?"

"I guess so?" Kagome said with her hand on her head

"I can't believe you were my half brothers intended"

"Half brother?" Kagome tilted her head

"Yeah you meet him Kagome, I'm surprised you didn't recognize him"

"Huh when?" Kagome thought back

"When we were hunting back in the winter, he poisoned our food"

"Oh, I didn't see his face very well" Kagome admitted.

"Why does this one keep calling you Kagome?" Chi asked as she brushed Kagomes hair

"well when I lost my memory I was giving that name"

"Ah"

"Whats Kagomes real name?" Shippo asked

"My Ladys name is Kaori" Chi smiled

"I like Kagome better" Inuyasha blushed

"Would my Lady like to go home, I'm sure your father would like to know you are safe"

"Home?" Shippo and Inuyasha asked in unison

"My Father" Kagome hung her head.

"Yes My lady, he has been so worried about you, he knew you weren't dead, So lets take you home" Chi stood.

"Home" Kagome whispered.

* * *

 _ **So What do you think? I know Kagura never had a mother or father but hey thats why its call FAN FICTION lol Sesshomaru will be making his appearance again in the story shortly... do you think that since Kagomes memory is back... maybe his is too? guess you will have to wait to find out hehehehe. Originally I was going to have Toga fight Haru but after some thought I decided he is better elsewhere *Evil Grin* I hop you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave me a little comment below, I didnt get many responses last chapter, I hope I havent lost all my readers from my absences...**_

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I do not own Inuyasha..._**

 ** _Hey everyone, I missed you! sorry I took a small break (which is terrible I know) but I just could get the anime Fairy Tail out of my head... so I had to write aa few stories with a mixed matched pair (Gray and Lucy) hehehe but I felt bad so I came back and finished this chapter... I can't decide if I want t end it in the next few chapters orrrr if I should add a few more "Things" here and there and no I don't mean children... what do you think I should do?_**

A Week later Kagome and the group were nearing the Den of the Silver foxes her heart was racing and the pounding in her ears blocked out the sound of the birds chirping in the trees.

"I-I don't think I can do this" Kagome stopped and grabbed her chest "It's been so long"

"My Lady" Chi took Kagomes hands in hers "My lord has waited many years for you to return, he never gave up hope"

"Then why did he stop looking for me? Why did he move the den?"

"My lord has never stopped looking, he sends search partys out once a full moon, it was hard to find you due to you hiding your scent" Chi look at Kagome with disappointment "It's hard to find something when it doesn't want to be found"

"I didn't know" Kagome looked away in shame

"And My lord had to move after the fire, the village people needed a safer place to stay, so I offered to stay and wait for you"

"Chi" Kagome wanted to cry

"But now you have returned and all is right once more" Chi rubbed Kagomes cheek "Come" Chi turned and kept walking toward the den.

Kagome could see the entrance to the Den the smell of her long lost family filled her nose _'Smells like home'_ Kagome felt the burn of her eyes but didn't let the tears drop, Kagome watched as the guards recognized Chi but not the rest, their eyes were narrow and their bodies were tense ready to fight.

They entered a large throne room Kagome noticed there was only one chair in the middle, but everything looked the same from when she was a child and like a child Kagome hide behind Chi taking a hold of her left hand, Chi rubbed the back of Kagomes hand with her thumb knowing Kagome was unsure of what was to come. Kagomes heart skipped a beat as the Lord, her father walked in with two more guards on his heels.

"Chi you have returned to us" Hinoe spoke as he sat down "And you have brought some guest I see"

"I have come to return what you have been missing"

"You found Kaori?" Hinoe stood

"I have My lord, she returned to the old den" Chi stepped to the side still holding Kagomes hand

"A-Are you sure?" Hinoe looked over the girl her long raven hair was in waves down her back, her blue eyes looked to the floor, and her free hand was playing with the hem of her kimono.

"Kagome let down your barrier, he can't smell your scent" Inuyasha whispered as Hinoe walked closer

"Oh right" Kagome looked up as Hinoe stopped in front of her, she released the barrier and looked up to her father, he looked just like she remembered, the only difference was a tiny scar above his right eye. Kagome watched as her scent hit his nose and tear welled in his eyes "H-Hi dad" was all she squeaked out before tears fell from her eyes

"Kaori" Hinoe scoped her up in a bear hug tear falling out "I missed you so much"

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you" Kagome clung to his Kimono sobbing into his chest, his scent calming her.

* * *

"Ugh" Sesshomaru rubbed his head as the ringing in his ears became louder

"What's wrong my lord?" Jakken tilted his head

"Away with you" Sesshomaru kicked the toad high in the air and over the tree before falling to his knees, his eye burned and head started to pound as flashed of old memories flooded his mind "Kaori?" Sesshomaru watched as his long forgotten friend came back to him, his heart started to flutter as he remembered meeting her a few months back, she shot at him. _'What should I do now?_ ' Sesshomaru stood once his memorys came back and the pounding in his head faded away.

Sesshomaru formed his obi and flew back to his father's castle once there he stomped his way to the study finding his father buried in scrolls "Why did you keep her a secret?" Sesshomaru demanded

"Hmm?" Inu-no-Tashio looked up to see the fire in his sons eyes "Keep who a secret?"

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru growled

"Kaor- UGH" Seshomaru watched his father double over in pain grabbing his head

"Seems I wasn't the only one with my memories erased"

"What?" Inu-no-Tashio looked up

"Kaori the raven haired fox from the Silver foxes of the north, she was my intended"

"You never chose a mate, now this… this fox is your intended?"

"No, I said she was" Sesshomaru frowned "My memory of her was erased until a few moments ago"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Inu-no-Tashio pinched the bridge of his nose

"The same thing happened to me when I tried to remember, a awful ringing in my ears, my head pounded like an ogre was stomping on my head"

"Kaguras mother placed the spell on me, I bet one of them placed it on you as well" Sesshomaru turned on his heels

"And what do you plan to do Sesshomaru?"

"No one messes with this Sesshomarus memories"

* * *

Sesshomaru landed outside of the Dragons nest he could smell the fowl odor of the dragons inside, as Sesshomaru entered the nest he could hear Ryuuga voice from the throne room, his deep growl echoed of the cave, Sesshomaru opened the door to see Ryuuga cleaning his claws.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Ryuuga noticed him immediately "My daughter isn't here right now"

"I am not here for her"

"Sesshomaru-sama you test my patience child"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"It has been over a century and yet you still have not officially declared my child as your intended"

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to make her my intended, never have" Sesshomaru watched as Ryuugas eyes flashed a deeper red

"You have no other princess to consider, unless you chose a lesser demon"

"Kaori-sama" Sesshomaru spoke her name and smoke rolled off Ryuuga

"Kaori…. Kaori…" Ryuuga touched his chin "I do not know of any Kaoris"

"This Sesshomaru is sure you do, my memory was blocked due to your mate's magic but once she died my memory was returned"

"You lie"

"This Sesshomaru does not lie, and if my assumption is correct then you also control the memory of my father and mother."

"No… but I do" another voice entered the room

"Kagura?" Ryuuga growled

"Yes, My mother and I figured since you couldn't, well rather wouldn't chose then we would help you make your choice" Kagura fanned her face "The better choice, me."

"You were never my choice."

"I was for a moment, my mother heard you tell you Sora-sama that you picked me after our first meeting a children"

"I was toying with my parents" Sesshomaru smirked

"So I was a joke to you?" Kagura growled

"Pretty much, yes"

"Bastard" Kagura extended her wings "I will kill Kaori then I will kill you" Sesshomaru felt the gush of wind as Kagura flew from the cave.

"We shall see" Sesshomaeu formed his obi and chased after the mad dragon.

* * *

"You look ridiculous" Inuyasha laughed as he and Kagome walked in the Lords garden

"Better than you" Kagome stuck her nose in the air "Actually I do feel a little silly" Kagome lifted her arms feeling the layers of Kimonos ruffle as she moved, she was wearing a green Kimono with golden leaves around the hems on the sleeves and bottom that dragged behind her, her hair was in a bun with a silver clip holing it together.

"I think you look like your mother" Chi smiled from behind the two

"Chi, you don't have to follow me" Kagome gave an awkward smile

"I waited nearly a century for you to return, I will not let you leave my sight again" Chi vowed bowing her head.

"Okay" Kagome held her hands up

"Kagome-sama" Inuyasha laughed "So weird"

"I guess it Kaori now" Kagome scratched her head

"You don't have to be Kaori if you don't want to be" Inuyasha crossed his arms "If you want to be Kagome then be her"

"But I am both Kagome and Kaori" Kagome shrugged

"Be who you want to be" Chi smiled "Kagome… Kaori… They are just names"

"Thank you-" Kagome was cut off by the sound of a growl

"KAORI!"

Kagome looked up to see a black ball flying at high speed toward her, before she could react she felt something hard hit her from the side scooping her up. Kagome felt her feet touch the ground again to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her his arms extended to the sides protecting her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome whispered

"Hn" was his response

"I see your vocabulary has gotten better" Kagome giggled but felt the icy glare of his eyes "Right… not the time or place for that" Kagome nervous laughed

"Two birds with one stone" Kagura laughed before spitting fire from her mouth, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome again before jumping back

"If you want Kagome you will have to go through me" Inuyasha pulled out his sword

"Who is Kagome, I am here for Kaori and Sesshomaru" Kagura threw a fire ball at the two

"Kagome is Kaori" Inuyasha growled before jumping in the air to slash at the dragon

"Inuyasha, stay out of this" Sesshomaru ordered

"Shut up" Inuyasha growled flipping the hilt of his sword in his hands

"I will deal with you half-breed later" Sesshomaru turned his attention to the enraged dragon.

"Get out of my way" Kagura growled as she shot out of the sky toward Inuyasha her claws were extended, Inuyasha and Kagura became a blur, blood sprayed from the dust ball as the two skidded to a hault, Inuyasha had three claw marks down his face causing his right eye to swell shut, he was panting holding his left arm, blood dripping from his finger tips.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "Stop!"

"Keh" Inuyasha stood up straight, to see the garden surrounded by Hinoes army

"Kagura-sama of the Red eye" Hinoe walked into the garden "You are trespassing on my land"

"Sit back old man or you will be next" Kagura fixed her bangs, her right cheek was swollen from a good punch, her dress had blood stains from Inuyasha but other than that she was untouched.

"Kagura" Hinoe puffed out his chest "Final warning"

Kagura could hear the shifting of the guards armor as they readied their weapons "Do not speak to me in such a manner" Kagura fanned her face "Guess we should take this to a more private location"

"Kagura!" Hinoe yelled as she vanished from sight

"Uh" Kagome froze as she felt Kaguras talons dig into her shoulders "Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome yelled as she and Kagura vanished once more

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled

"Find her" Hinoe spun around "I will not lose my daughter again… GO"

"Yes!" the guards yelled back and scattered in different directions.

"Why are you just standing there?" Inuyasha yelled as Chi looked at his arm

"He is catching Kaguras scent, trying to find which way she went" Chi whispered

"How do you know that?" Inuyashas eyebrows pulled together

"It's what the young lord does, he makes a plan before acting on instinct"

"Looks like a waste of time to me" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air

"There" Sesshomaru mumbled as he took off into the sky

"He can fly?" Inuyasha blinked "Why aren't you going after Kagome, you said you wouldn't let her out of your sight?"

"This is true, but with Sesshomaru here, I feel it is safe to leave it in his hands" Chi smiled "Come lets get your arm fixed"

"Kay" Inuyasha leaned on Chi as they entered the den

* * *

Sesshomarus nose was filled with Kaoris scent _'How could I have ever forgotten this sweet smell'_ Sesshomaru could also smell Kaguras scent but he was focused on Kaoris. With this speed it didn't take long to find Kagura and Kaori in a large clearing, he swooped down and cradled Kaori in his arms taking her to a safe distance away from Kagura "Are you hurt"

"I'm fine" Kagome stood pushing off Sesshomaru

"I was out of the picture for so long, don't you think he would have chosen you already?"

"He was going to" Kagura growled as smoke rolled from her mouth

"No" Sesshomaru spoke "I rejected all of your attempts toward me, I have never asked to court you, I tolerated you during council meeting to show peace between our packs, but I have never wanted you as a mate, your scent is appalling, it burns my nose, makes my stomach turn."

"Little harsh" Kagome whispered but Sesshomaru heard it

"So this little bitch comes back into the picture and all of our history is just erased"

"Do not speak to Kaori in that manner" Sesshomarus eyes flash red "We do not have history, we were two children forced into an arranged mating that I refused."

"No" Kagura took to the sky "We were meant to be!" she shot like a bullet toward Sesshomaru

"Our fate was intertwined" Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and with two quick slashes Kagura fell to the ground with two thuds "But we were not meant to be" Sesshomaru cleaned his sword before returning it to his hip.

"Thank you" Kagome bowed "Sesshomaru-sama"

"Anything for you Kaori" Sesshomaru nodded

"Well its actually Kagome now, I feel like the old Kaori is long gone"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru arched his brow

"I was giving that name by an old friend, seems more… me" Kagome laughed

"Well… I am honored to meet you" Sesshomaru bowed

"MY… MY…" A loud voice called out

"Damn" Sesshomaru huffed rising from his bow

"Did I just see my pup bow? And to a Lady no less" Inu-No-Tashio laughed with Sora by his side

" _Toga?_ " Kagome peaked around Sesshomaru

"Toga?" Sesshomaru and Sora tilted their heads

"I haven't heard that name in years" Inu-No-Tashio scratched his head "Aww hell, come here child"

"Toga!" Kagome ran with arms starched out wide, with a thump Kagome jumped into Inu-no-Tashios waiting arms, she could hear a soft growl from Sora but she didn't care.

"Still a wild one I see" Inu-No-Tashio spun Kagome around earning a laugh from her

"I feel like my life in now complete" Kagome snuggled against Inu-No-Tashio his scent filling his nose not realizing how much she missed his smell.

"Ah-hem" Sora half laughed

"My apologies" Kagome let go of Toga and bowed "Sora-sama"

"No need for that child, I know how long its been since you played with my mate, and how long you have been away from your family" Sora smiled "Welcome home Kaori"

"Her name is now Kagome" Sesshomaru was now standing behind her "and we should be getting her home" Sesshomaru picked up Kagome bridal style and flew back to the Den of the Silver foxes.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **JUST KIDDING lol I couldn't and never would leave a story like that, WAY to many unanswered questions tehe! Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


End file.
